


This Awful Architecture

by outer_space_beech



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, College, Drinking, F/M, Fluff, Getting Together, House Parties, Nothing explicit, Raymond Holt (mentioned) - Freeform, Studying, Terry Jeffords (mentioned) - Freeform, beer pong, brief mention of sex, hangovers, i don't know much about american college so shit is vague, their situation is loosely inspired by the you belong with me music video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:01:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 23,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25728607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/outer_space_beech/pseuds/outer_space_beech
Summary: In their third year of college, Jake and Amy had finally reached common ground and were somewhat friends. Amy walked into her new dorm room and realised that through her window she could see her neighbours room, of course her new neighbour for the whole year was none other than Jake Peralta.
Relationships: Jake Peralta/Amy Santiago
Comments: 32
Kudos: 48





	1. Dorm Neighbours

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone welcome to my story!  
> I hope you enjoy reading this, it is my longest fic ever and I'm fairly proud of it.
> 
> Some of this probably isn't entirely how American college works BUT just roll with it and hopefully it doesn't matter too much. I'm doing my best - its just me, my laptop, and my google search history against the world.
> 
> Some of the chapters will be shorter and some will be a bit longer, I've tried to break them up best for how the story works instead of having them all be similar lengths. I hope this is okay!
> 
> Enjoy chapter 1!

Amy was incredibly grateful she was staying in a new building this year, the last two years was a shared dorm with someone else but luckily in her third year she got the privilege of having a room of her own. It wasn’t much, but she was happy to have her own space finally.

That was until she actually walked into the room, everything about the design of this building was flawed (not that she knew much about architecture, but probably more than whoever did this). The thing she hated most was that her window was directly across from someone else’s window. They couldn’t have put the window anywhere else, but no, she had to look directly at whoever was in the room next to hers for a whole year.

As she moved her desk slightly so that is was in better lighting she saw movement out of the corner of her eye in the room next to hers. Someone was just arriving, this would be the person that she’d have to endure looking at in her down time for the next year. Amy hoped it would be a nice girl or a smart and cute boy.

She could see the person flop onto their bed and decided that she’d pretend to rearrange things on her desk so that they could see her. They might as well introduce themselves now before they wait too long and it becomes awkward. As the person in the other room stood up, Amy realised that there would be no need for introductions or awkwardness because she already knew the person.

_Jake._

At first she was very angry, and as she calmed down realised that at least she didn’t have to go through an awkward first meeting and trying to be normal about the fact that they can see into each other’s rooms. But it did mean she had to watch the progression of the trash pile that was Jake’s dorm day in, day out.

Jake finally noticed the movement Amy was making and walked up to the window, his face beaming when he realised it was Amy while all she offered was a sarcastic smile and half hearted wave. She had looked down at something and when looking back up she noticed Jake was gone, as if answering the question she hadn’t even asked yet there was a harsh knocking on her door.

“Hi Jake” She said flatly as she opened the door, he wore a large smile and welcomed himself into Amy’s room, looking around as if his room wasn’t identical.

“Wow Santiago, nice place, I hear the view is pretty good” He turned around and winked at her.

“Ha-ha. What do you want?”

She busied herself with organising the binders on her desk, waiting for Jake’s response.

“Aw I’m just coming to say hi and meet my new neighbour, I think we’ll be _seeing_ a lot of each other this year. Didn’t you miss me over break?”

Amy actually snorted, a small part of her did miss teasing Jake over the break but she’ll never miss the mess he seemed to leave in his path everywhere he went or the stupid and immature jokes he constantly made.

“So are you actually going to show up and do work this year? Or barely scrape by as per usual?” She crossed her arms and looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

“Haven’t decided yet”

He wore a smile Amy could only describe as sneaky as he started backing out of the room.

“See ya round, Santiago”

“Goodbye Peralta” Amy rolled her eyes and closed her door behind him.

Not even 20 seconds later and he appeared back in his room again, looking like he was about to unpack some of his things. Amy continued her unpacking and organising until dinner, which consisted of take-out she took up to her room.

The first night dinner would usually be the time they catch up with everyone they didn’t see over the break, but Amy didn’t have the energy to socialise. She was also worried someone would invite her to a party that she would have to say no to.

Into the evening Amy saw Jake talking with someone in his room, Charles, she could tell by the way Jake was waving his arms around that he was telling Charles stories of what he did during the summer.

Amy started to think about where her and Jake were when college started, they had their first class together and they were rivals immediately. Bickering so much that one of their professors banned them from sitting within a certain radius of each other. Even then, Jake would make a noise when Amy answered a question – granted, she would always make a comment when he showed up late.

By the second year they had begun to warm up to each other. They wouldn’t have called each other friends but they had other friends in common, they begun spending more time together outside of classes. Spending more time together didn’t mean they didn’t bicker any less, it just meant they were getting to know each other and create even better and more in-depth insults.

Being friends created great teasing ammunition.

After a week of classes, getting to know her routine and knowing where her classes were, Amy was able to create a routine that she could stick to. Jake showed up on time to two of their classes, out of the five days of classes, he was on time twice. _Typical_ , Amy thought.

Every few days she found Jake sitting at his desk the same time she was. Whenever he noticed he’d wave at her, and surprisingly Amy would wave back.

Then he began texting her questions about their homework, Amy being the person she is always responded with helpful information, Jake being the person he is always thanked her by shooting her some finger guns or a thumbs up through the window.

-

After three weeks Jake learned when Amy studied at her desk and decided that was his study time too, at least then she could hopefully keep him on track, but she wouldn’t get annoyed by him distracting her. It was a win-win, and Jake began to look forward to their silent study sessions.

-

Amy would always be awake before Jake, she was up, dressed, and packing up to go to class by the time Jake opened his curtains in the morning. She had a routine that she had to be up early for, whereas he slept in as much as he could before class.

Every morning when Jake would open his curtains, Amy would say good morning followed by a small wave, and he would always say good morning and wave back. It was a routine they didn’t talk about but just happened, one of them did it first when they saw the other was awake and it just continued every day from then on.

Over the next few weeks they would talk on the phone more while studying when Jake needed extra help with something, and then they just wouldn’t hang up in case he still needed help. Amy thought it was weird at first, but then rationalised that it was basically video chatting but not eating up her data.

Because of these long phone calls, Amy would tell Jake she was going to sleep so they could hang up the call. They developed a routine of saying goodnight; they would hang up the call, wave through the window, then close the curtains.

After closing her curtains and getting ready for bed one night Amy wondered why she ever thought being across from Jake would be awful, so far its been nothing but pleasant. He made her smile and laugh, even through two panes of glass.

Their classes began to get intense, many assessments were being assigned at the same time, on top of random quizzes. Amy was becoming overwhelmed trying to finish everything two weeks before the deadline like she usually does, her desk became her best friend, she thought that if she sat there much longer the chair and desk would mould to her body shape.

In the middle of writing the conclusion for an essay she was startled by her phone ringing, seeing that it was Jake she answered and put him on speaker.

“What’s up?” She asked while typing away madly on her laptop.

“You need to take a break Santiago, you’ve been at your desk literally all day” He told her, concerned.

“I’m fine, its only been a few hours” She dismissed him, continuing to type her conclusion.

“Its dark outside, you haven’t moved since like 10am”

“I’ll get some food in a minute”

“Fine” He sounded like a mix of annoyed and concerned, Amy began to regret the tone she used with him.

She quickly turned her attention back to the essay, just a couple more sentences and it would be finished. 15 minutes later and her conclusion was done and references were in order, she rubbed her eyes as she tried to decide which assessment to begin next, the options seemed endless.

As Amy was choosing a presentation over an essay there was a knock on her door, looking at the time it was 9pm and she wondered who would want her this late. She opened the door and on the other side was Jake, holding a bag of Chinese food.

“You need to eat” He told Amy as he made his way into her room, placing the food on the desk and pulling out the containers.

Amy sat down on her desk chair and watched Jake unpack the food, the guilty feeling coming back.

“Thanks” She said quietly.

They both chose a container and Jake sat on her bed cross legged, while Amy turned her attention back to laptop to continue her work while she ate. Jake made a noise behind her.

“Come sit on the bed, you need to stop looking at the laptop” He patted the spot next to him, Amy groaned before dragging herself to the bed.

“Fine, _mom_ ” She smiled when Jake laughed.

“What are you working on anyway?” Jake asked, mouth half full of noodles.

“All the assessments we have piled up at the moment”

“We have assessments?” Jake asked her, mild confusion on his face.

“Yes of course we do” Amy looked at him with wide, shocked eyes.

“Didn’t realise we had a lot of them” Jake said giggling.

“Jake!”

Amy elbowed him while Jake just laughed, eventually Amy joined in on the giggling. She began to realise that food and Jake forcing her to take a break made her feel a lot better. When they had finished their food Amy thanked Jake again and decided that she deserved an early night rest, she was mentally exhausted.

She welcomed the warm embrace of her blanket, not before she waved goodnight to Jake, texting him a third thank you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter!  
> Thanks for reading!


	2. Falling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has a few breaks and jumps a bit, it isn't my favourite but it does some establishing so stick around!

Jake wouldn’t study as much as he should, he did what was compulsory and that was it. It all came naturally to him and he milked that ability to its fullest. That’s why he’d sit at his desk watching movies opposite to Amy who was ensuring she did all the readings required.

He still told her when she needed to take a break, and he was usually right, Amy always felt better afterwards. Sometimes the breaks were a quick phone call about their day (despite having most of the same classes), sometimes they just complained about the bad teachers, and sometimes they’d play tic tac toe on their notebooks through the window.

Amy looked forward to the breaks, she enjoyed just spending some down time with Jake that wasn’t eating meals at the same time, in class, or communicating through a window. She would still go to the library when she needed a book or change of scenery, it was one of her favourite places to go, but she realised she studied at her desk more than any other year.

-

She studied like a madman, but Jake admired it, she was top of all of their classes for a reason. Jake spent a lot more time watching movies at his desk instead of in his bed, keeping an eye out for her, making sure she doesn’t overwork herself – it wouldn’t be the first time. Sitting across from her so often he noticed that she sits completely still, except once every hour she’ll change positions drastically, and then stay there completely still for another hour.

He marvelled at that skill of hers, she could just sit still, he was fidgeting almost constantly. The way her eyebrows knitted together when she realised she was uncomfortable never failed to make Jake smile.

-

Amy realised she was less annoyed at Jake’s organisation – or lack thereof – she did notice he knew where everything in his room was, despite the chaos. He loved watching movies at his desk, part of her cringed when he’d put his feet on the desk but she reminded herself that it was his desk, not hers. The part of her that cringed was always overshadowed by the part of her that giggled when she caught him laughing at a movie.

Her favourite thing was when he would make faces at her through the window, purely to get her to laugh. Amy would be lying if she said she didn’t make faces back at him, purely to get him to laugh.

-

Jake realised when he watched Amy bring dinner into her dorm, wrap herself up in blanket leaning against the wall, with her laptop in front of her. He could see her face as she watched the whole movie, and he couldn’t look away. Smiling every time she laughed, or asking if she was okay when she looked upset.

His favourite thing was when she would do a dance to the end credits song. Shimmying her shoulders from under her blanket for a minute or two before packing everything up.

-

It was when Amy caught him having his own dance party in his room that she realised she had begun falling for Jake. Her brain would reason with her, listing all his flaws, and every time she’d find something positive to counter them.

Yes, he was unorganised and messy, but he had ways of making everyone smile and laugh no matter how they were feeling. He respected her space and strict routine, but could recognise when she needed a break. No one else had done that for her before, except maybe Kylie in high school, but Kylie went to college across the country now.

Jake gave her butterflies when he so much as smiled in her direction, he made her blush with the simplest of compliments.

“Everyone shut up I have wonderful news!” Gina announced as she approached the table full of her friends.

“Good morning to you too Gina” Jake said sarcastically.

Gina placed her food on the table and sat down to join them, she pulled her phone out and started tapping on it quickly.

“I have great news, you’re all gonna love this!” She held her phone out to show everyone the screen, from what Amy could see it was some text messages between Gina and someone else.

“What does it say, Gina” Rosa asked her, clearly annoyed.

“Terry and his roommates are having a party at their house this Saturday and surprise! All you bitches are invited!” Gina clapped a few times at the end of sentence before digging in to her breakfast.

“Terry is our friend, of course we’re invited” Amy chimed in.

“Don’t speak too soon Miss Textbook, you don’t exactly scream life of the party” Gina responded, waving her hand around in Amy’s general direction.

“I’m not even gonna touch that, tell Terry I’m in” Amy ignored Gina’s remarks, it being too early in the morning to come up with good comebacks.

“’Not even gonna touch that’ title of your sex tape” Jake laughed to himself while Amy groaned “tell Terry I’m in too” Jake said with a large smile.

“Yeah, whatever” Rosa answered.

“Its gonna be great!” Gina said, clapping her hands together one more time before turning to discuss her outfit with Rosa.

Amy didn’t hate parties, she’s been to quite a few now due to being a couple years into college, but they weren’t her favourite thing to pass the time. Having all of her friends there and having it be at one of her friends houses will make it much easier, she’s also able to walk home so she can leave as soon or as late as she wants. It’s almost the perfect party for her.

Jake however, is practically shaking with excitement. He has always loved parties and the only reason Amy has attended parties is because Jake dragged her to them. Only in the past year if there’s a party Amy will say yes before Jake even has the chance to beg her to come, if she doesn’t go then everyone makes fun of her unless it’s a proper reason why she didn’t go.

She spends the rest of breakfast trying to think of what she’ll wear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those who hate parties I'm sorry, but I've got three parties in this fic, so break out your party playlist for some fun background tunes while reading.
> 
> Also in this fic Terry is in his last year and lives in a house near campus with some roommates, he doesn't really come into the fic (which looking back I regret) but is mentioned a few times.


	3. Fleeting Moment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its party time bbys!
> 
> There is like once where I mention a specific song, play it in the background if you want to. Other than that go ham with your own party and dance tunes, I listen to party music and stuff while writing and always enjoy listening to music that goes with the theme of the story when reading. So if you're into that then I would recommend!
> 
> Enjoy!

Amy could hear the music before she even saw the house, already beginning to feel bad for Terry and his roommates. She felt worse when she saw the state of the lawn, which was riddled with empty cups, cans, and bottles. Inside the house was chaos, there were people occupying every room and what seemed like an endless amount of alcohol. If this were Amy’s first party she’d be overwhelmed, but thanks (or no thanks) to Jake, she’s had experience, and makes a beeline for the kitchen.

She poured herself a cup of too much liquor whose label she didn’t read, and a bit of random soda in attempt to tone down the liquor flavour. The goal tonight was let loose and get messy – but not _too_ messy, Amy still had some self-respect. As she had put the soda down and was about to take a swig of her most likely disgusting drink someone comes up beside her and picks up the bottle of soda, Amy watches them while taking a swig.

“Come on, we’re playing beer pong!” Jake yelled over the music after finishing the soda.

“Do I have to?” Amy yelled back, not sure how in the mood she was for beer pong.

“Of course you do! Ten bucks to whoever wins!” He gave her a wink and a big grin, she was never one to turn down a challenge.

“Fine! Ten bucks and bragging rights!” She raised an eyebrow while smirking.

“Obviously! Lets go!”

Jake grabbed Amy’s free hand and dragged her to the beer pong/table tennis table that was near the back of the house. Rosa and Charles were setting the cups up, Amy walked over towards Rosa while Jake made his way to Charles.

Once they had finished setting up, they all took a shot together to signify the beginning of the game. Not one of the most responsible of traditions in Amy’s eyes but the burn of the vodka gets her pumped for the game.

It takes each team a few throws to get warmed up, the crowd being elbow judges. Jake makes the first one, Amy chugs while giving him the middle finger as Jake and Charles high-five and cheer loudly. Their half of the crowd erupting along with them.

Amy shakes off the drink and goes to take her shot, landing it easy, giving Jake a wink as his celebrating dies down. Her and Rosa celebrate with a quick fist bump, not wanting to get over excited too soon, they’re the team that leaves their celebration until they’ve actually won.

After a few more throws, some drinks drank by everyone, and both teams were left with one cup each. Both teams however were becoming sufficiently drunk, Rosa was the best at hiding it but you could tell in her throws. Amy hated this part of the game, it was annoying to have to try and focus on such a small target after having drank so much, but this was when the distracting and trash talking got its best. Rosa had just missed a shot, the ball was now in Jake’s possession giving him the opportunity to end it all. Suddenly someone came out from the crowd, putting their hand on Amy’s shoulder and talking in her ear.

“Distract him, girl, I promise he’ll miss” Gina had told her, trying to give advice.

“How?” Amy yelled back.

Gina whispered some more advice to her, at first Amy was unsure but the plan was already in motion. Amy filled Rosa in on the plan, whilst Jake and Charles looked incredibly confused at the other end of the table.

“Great plan Santiago, but its all between you and Peralta now, good luck”

Rosa backed away from the table, giving Amy room to centre herself at the end. The opening music to Toxic began and Amy rolled her eyes at Gina’s song choice, whilst Jake looked around at the roof wondering where the change had come from.

He stopped looking and suddenly took up position lining up his throw, being careful to keep his elbow behind the table, calculating the amount of force he’d use. Amy could see the gears moving in his head. As he was priming his throw Amy jumped into action, the plan was to distract Jake. Gina told Amy to do that by “using whatever she’s got”, so Amy was going to do her best.

She moved her hips to the music, mouthed the words and added some suggestive facial expressions to the mix. Taking her hair out of its already loose ponytail and trailing her hands around her body she began to feel herself a bit more, looking at Jake she could tell it was working. His mouth dropped open, frozen except for the arm he still has positioned for the perfect throw. Except that when he made that throw his eyes didn’t leave Amy until the sound of the ball hitting the table reached their ears.

That was when Rosa and Amy begun celebrating, Amy just had to make this one throw and that would be it. It was only ten dollars, but Amy was winning this for her pride and for the bragging rights, not for the money. She lined up her shot, checking all the boxes to make this one land once and for all. Rosa told her that her elbow was good, also cheering Amy on, the crowd cheering in anticipation.

Jake looked like he was searching for ways to distract her, but Amy knew his mistake was taking so long to take his shot, so as soon as she was good she went for it. When the ball landed in the cup with a little splash Amy’s arms flew up in the air and she cheered like she never had before, the crowd going wild. Her and Rosa high-fived and screamed in each other’s faces before yelling nonsense trash talk and insults at Charles and Jake who looked mildly upset.

Amy started dancing while Rosa handed Charles their last cup. The two boys clinked the cups together and chugged in unison. Amy and Rosa did a celebratory dance at their end of the table before Jake and Charles interrupted them with peace-keeping handshakes.

“I’ll give you the ten bucks tomorrow!” Jake told Amy while keeping a hold of her hand.

“You better, I don’t forget”

“Lets dance!”

Amy nodded as Jake pulled her towards where everyone else was dancing, Gina was already in the middle dancing her heart away. Charles started dancing with a girl none of them had seen before, whilst Rosa found her way to Gina and what they were doing could be described as borderline grinding.

Jake seemed to know every song that came on, whereas Amy only knew a couple. She still got joy out of watching him sing and dance along, while Amy just did her best to keep up. The coloured lights flashed across Jake’s face, lighting his smile up in different hues and dancing off the top of his curls that were flopping around as he danced.

Some of the crowd began to move and suddenly Jake grabbed Amy’s hand and pulled her closer, she wasn’t going to complain. They continued to dance, getting closer as the dancefloor got more crowded. Amy’s brain was made cloudy by alcohol, she wasn’t thinking about much past how much fun she was having, even joining in when somehow the whole house sang along to One Direction. Except for when she looked at Jake, when she looked at him she thought about how cute he was and how she liked his smile.

When she almost trips over her own feet Jake holds onto Amy’s waist for the rest of the time they dance, and Amy isn’t going to complain about it. She places her hands on his arms for support, and her brain pushes forward the thought of how nice they feel.

Jake stops dancing when Charles says something into his ear, which Amy can’t make out over the music. Jake nods and they both watch Charles walk out of the house hand-in-hand with the girl he was dancing with earlier. Jake then mouths ‘home?’ and tilts his head towards the door, Amy looks at her watch to see it was somewhere near 1:30am and nods in agreement.

“ _Jaaaaaaaake_ play music on your phone please” Amy asked as they walked home, words slightly slurred.

“Sure”

He pulls his phone out of his pocket and taps on the screen and a song starts playing.

“This song isn’t great, no offense” Amy said with a teasing smile.

“Firstly, I take offense. Secondly, I had to find something we wouldn’t sing to” He laughed, and Amy joined in.

“Fair point”

They still danced while walking, Amy laughing when Jake would do a spin and him laughing she would do a shoulder shimmy. They did this until they reached the dorm building, and then tried to be quiet when walking through the common areas to not wake up the few people sleeping on the couches.

At one-point Amy almost tripped over in the kitchen, Jake caught her hand to stop her and didn’t let go until they reached their dorms.

“Thanks for a fun night” Amy said quietly when they reached her door.

“No thank you, you made the night fun too” Jake rubbed the back of his neck, if the hallway wasn’t so dim Amy would’ve noticed the blush that crept up his cheeks.

Instead Amy noticed how he was still holding her hand, and how they were standing so close together because of the hand holding. She registered how warm his hand was, it was warming her up in the cold hallway. Amy then tried to push away the thought of how much warmer she would be if he had his arms wrapped around her instead.

“I’ll uh see you tomorrow” Jake said, breaking the silence.

“See you tomorrow”

He let her hand go and walked towards his room, giving her a wave before going inside. Amy gets ready for bed quickly, feet sore from the dancing and head already beginning to hurt. A small part of her thinks _I can’t wait to see Jake tomorrow._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my gosh they held hands and danced and there was a m o m e n t.
> 
> I enjoyed writing this chapter, I really hope you enjoyed reading it!


	4. Recovery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for how short this chapter is, but I couldn't fit it in the last one and it didn't make sense in the next one so here's a baby chapter to quickly take in.

When Amy wakes up the sun is too bright and the people talking in the hallway are far too loud. She groans as she registers the pain in her head and stretches her arms out. Rubbing her eyes with one hand and reaching for her phone on the side table with the other, the first thing she sees is a text from Jake, 2 minutes ago.

 **Jake:** i think im dying

Amy giggles at his dramatics.

 **Amy:** Me too  
 **Amy:** Breakfast?

 **Jake:** sure gimmie a min

That’s when Amy makes moves to get out of bed, she immediately goes to take a painkiller. Luckily the hangover doesn’t feel too bad but she’d rather not wait to see if it got worse. She decides that normal clothes are not going to happen this morning and knocks on Jakes door in her pink pyjama pants, college t-shirt, and a hoodie he left in her dorm one time.

Jake opens the door in his pyjama pants and a t-shirt whose graphic design has seriously worn down, so much that Amy can’t make out what its meant to be. His hair was going in all directions, Amy couldn’t help but think sleepy Jake looked cute.

“PJ breakfast!” Amy said with a big smile.

“Good idea Ames, I like your style” He back at her.

He quickly puts on a hoodie and they both start the walk to the dining hall. They arrived at peak breakfast time, lots of other students waking up with hangovers craving a greasy breakfast to help them survive through the day. Jake and Amy weren’t the only ones in their pyjamas, you could tell exactly the types of night people had based on how they looked waiting in line.

The people still in pyjamas with glassy eyes resented those properly dressed and functioning.

Once they had gotten their food they sat down at the usual table all their friends would sit at, waiting if anyone else joined them. Rosa arrived in her usual jeans and leather jacket combo, looking Jake and Amy up and down.

“You two feel that bad huh?” She asked before taking a bite of her toast.

“Yeah, I’m never drinking again” Jake said in response while rubbing his eyes.

“That’s a lie but okay” Amy snorted a little, Jake nudged her shoulder in protest.

As they finished their breakfast and walked back to the dorms Amy thought about how she could get very used to seeing sleepy Jake, she hoped today wouldn’t be the last time. Although, maybe skipping the drinking too much and hangover part.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, apologies for it being a really short chapter BUT I hope you enjoyed the fluff and sweetness happening.


	5. Can't Sleep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh again its a short one I'm sorry BUT its rather eventful so hopefully that makes up for it.

They’d had a big quiz that day and Amy wasn’t sure how she did, the questions kept floating around in her mind but she didn’t want to look up the correct answers knowing that she tried her best and that’s all she can do. It still didn’t help with her sleeping, she couldn’t seem to slow her brain down enough to go to sleep and kept tossing and turning.

If it was a Friday night she wouldn’t worry so much, but it was Thursday and she needed to be up for classes the next morning. She already dreaded how her alarm would sound the next morning. As she was rolling over for what felt like the millionth time, her phone beeped quietly. Amy wondered who would be texting her this late, she considered leaving it but decided that if she wasn’t going to sleep she might as well answer it.

 **Jake:** sorry to text so late  
 **Jake:** cant sleep

 **Amy:** Me neither actually

 **Jake:** lemme guess  
 **Jake:** the quiz

 **Amy:** Yes, actually  
 **Amy:** Want to come over and watch a movie?

 **Jake:** sure

Not even 30 seconds later Amy heard a soft knock on her door. She let Jake in, letting him close the door behind him while she got her laptop out and opened it. They sat on the bed together and decided on some random rom-com that they won’t have to think too much about. Jake didn’t plead too much to watch Die Hard and Amy was thankful for that.

During the movie they made fun of cliché lines and annoying characters, giggling quietly like two kids staying up past their bedtime. Jake wouldn’t admit when he got sad about the two main characters having a fight, he was far more invested than he’d want anyone to know (even though Amy thought it was kind of sweet).

When the two main characters got their happy ending together Jake and Amy aww’ed before dancing to the end credits song. They danced and discussed the movie until the credits finished, Amy closed her laptop and put it on her side table.

It was then, with no outside forces to distract her, that Amy realised how close her and Jake were. They looked at each other, Amy looked at Jake’s eyes, making a quick glace at his lips once or twice. She debated in her head whether to go for it or not, she didn’t know if Jake felt the same.

The turmoil in her head was brought to an abrupt halt when Jake placed his hand over hers. Amy decided that it was now or never, she was done hiding her feelings and running from the moments. She glanced down at his lips one more time before leaning in and colliding her lips with Jake’s. He responded very quickly, moving his hand up Amy’s arm before going to her waist while their mouths moved against each other.

Amy put her hands on either side of his neck, holding him there, holding him close to her. There wasn’t a sign of their making out stopping soon, and Amy didn’t want it to stop, she wanted it to go further. She wanted to go to places she’d only thought about when alone at night, and so she began to take her shirt off.

“Are you sure?” Jake asked with a husky voice as they broke apart for a moment to catch their breath.

“Yes” Amy replied quickly.

She’d never been more sure of something in her life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *dramatic gasp* B R U H


	6. This Bittersweet Taste

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah the morning after where nothing ever goes wrong

Amy was woken by sunlight creeping through a gap in her curtains. As she woke up she registered an arm on her waist and remembered what had happened the night before, after her and Jake’s _“activities”_ they had both passed out fairly quickly. She carefully turned her head to look at Jake, his hair was a mess and his mouth slightly open, but it made her smile.

She carefully slid out from underneath his arm and walked to her cupboard to put on a large sweater, covering herself up more to accommodate for the cool morning. Just as Amy had finished pulling on a pair of shorts she saw movement on her bed, Jake sat up and rubbed his eyes.

“Good morning” she said with a content smile, all Amy had wanted was Jake, and now she finally got him.

“Uh hi” Jake responded awkwardly, Amy’s smile started to falter.

Not knowing what else to do Amy sat on her chair and scrolled through her phone while Jake slowly dragged himself out of the bed. Amy tried not to notice how he looked frustrated while he put his clothes back on. After he was dressed Amy knew something was off, her smile and fondness long gone.

“I’ve… gotta go” He said with an unusually even tone in his voice, making his way towards her door.

“Jake, wait”

Amy stood up out of the chair, stepping towards him. He opened the door then paused, looking back at her and opened his mouth to say something before deciding against it and leaving the room. Closing the door behind him, leaving a confused and heartbroken Amy standing alone in the middle of her room, unsure of what to say or do.

Amy got ready for her classes that day, deciding to skip breakfast since the more she thought about what happened the more she felt like she was going to throw up. She wasn’t sure she could stomach a bowl of oats or plate of eggs. Jake didn’t sit next to her in their classes, he looked around the room for her and then actively chose a different seat, Amy would be lying if she said it didn’t hurt her feelings.

At dinner she pushed her food around the plate with her fork, still not wanting to stomach any food. Rosa noticed as soon as she reached the table, her being the first person to join Amy at their usual table. Amy thought that Rosa tried to ignore her not eating anything and sulking quietly, but after a few minutes she spoke up.

“What’s wrong with you dude?”

Amy barely registered that Rosa asked a question.

“Huh?” She looked at Rosa confused.

“You look more miserable than I’ve ever seen you and its bumming me out, what’s wrong?” Rosa pushed.

Amy sighed heavily, dropping her fork onto the plate.

“If I tell you something you promise not to tell anyone?”

“Do you know anything about my life?” Rosa retorted.

“You’re right, I don’t even know your major” Amy sighed again “I’m just gonna say it, last night Jake and I had sex”

“Congrats, you finally realised how dumb you two are for each other” Rosa nodded her head in approval.

“Its not good, Rosa, this morning when he woke up, he just got dressed and left without saying a word” Amy rubbed her temples in frustration.

She had been trying to make sense of the situation all day, replaying the interaction in her mind constantly. It seemed that despite the moment being so quick she remembered every single detail, the look on his face, the lack of words spoken, and the immediate confusion she felt. Overthinking it hadn’t brought her to tears yet, but she wasn’t far away from that point.

“Oh shit” Rosa raised her eyebrows slightly, trying not to show that she sympathised with Amy.

They sat in silence for a few more minutes, Rosa deciding how to comfort her friend and Amy trying not to break down in front of the whole dining hall.

“Okay, I have an idea to get your mind off things” Rosa said pointing her fork at Amy.

“What’s that?” Amy raised an eyebrow.

“I know someone having a party tomorrow night, you and me are going”

“Do I _have_ to go?” Amy groaned, the last thing she felt like doing was going to a party.

“Yes you do, you can drink away your troubles for a night” Rosa shrugged her shoulders, finishing her brilliant argument.

“Alright fine” Amy rolled her eyes.

There was another few moments of silence, Rosa enjoyed moments of silence so Amy never hurried to fill them when they spent time together. Amy knew that behind her leather jacket and emotional walls Rosa was a loyal friend, she’d do anything for any of them.

“Its Terry’s party isn’t it?” Amy said with a smirk.

“Maybe” Rosa returned her smirk.

“And I’m like your date” Amy grinned harder at this.

“You are not my date, Santiago” Rosa rolled her eyes but the smirk was still plastered on her face.

“I think I am actually” Amy giggled and started standing up from the table to leave.

“Are not!”

“Are too!” Amy blew Rosa a kiss as she walked away from the table.

If it were any of their other friends she would’ve stayed until they finished their meal but Amy knew Rosa didn’t mind, and if Rosa did mind she would say something. Amy felt better after talking with Rosa, and knowing she had plans the following night, she wouldn’t have to spend Saturday night alone. A party isn’t her first choice of activity to get out of her room but Rosa was right in that one night of drinking away your problems couldn’t hurt.

As Amy entered her building she remembered what problems she was going to be drinking away. As she got closer to her room it became harder to walk, it felt like there were weights on her ankles stopping her from moving quickly. She found it harder to breathe, oxygen being replaced with dread, dreading the thought of possibly running into Jake or seeing him through the window.

Luckily he wasn’t near her room and when she looked at his window his curtains were closed, a lump formed in Amy’s throat. She quickly rushed through her night time routine before climbing into bed. As soon as her head hit the pillow she let herself feel everything and let it out.

She felt the regret of ruining her friendship with Jake, she felt upset at the way he treated her in the morning. She tried to find the words to understand what Jake was thinking but couldn’t come up with any, her mind having no theories as to why he did what he did. He didn’t say enough, he didn’t say anything. That hurt her more than if he had said he didn’t have feelings for her.

Something broke inside her that Friday night. The worst part being she didn’t feel used, she felt a connection between her and Jake the night before, it wasn’t meant to be one night. It was meant to be more, but reality set in. The sun came up, but the sun was blocked by the curtains. Amy decided that’s how she felt about the two of them, they used to be two windows completely open to the sun light, bathing in the warm glow that made their smiles shine. Now they were two windows blocked by dark curtains, built to keep the warmth out and the darkness in, unable to see one another in the light.

Amy quickly forgot what it felt like to not hurt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry, it was the morning after and things went wrong...


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter features Rosa being a top notch friend, and we love her for that.  
> Its another party chapter, so bump those "i don't need a man" type of jams.
> 
> Enjoy!

She woke up on Saturday morning with puffy eyes and hair matted from rolling on one side to the other throughout the night. Amy knew the best fix was a shower, so she got her shower caddy and trudged to the bathrooms.

Most of her shower was spent standing under the almost scalding water trying to relax her shoulders, which haven’t felt relaxed since Thursday night. She was also unsure how much of the water on her face was shower water or was tears from crying, she felt like she was crying but the water made her face hot and couldn’t tell the difference anymore.

She did however make sure that before she left the shower that her face looked presentable, and she reasoned that makeup and dark party lighting could fix anything. After putting on sweats and a large t-shirt she didn’t bother opening her curtains, not wanting to see if Jake had opened his or leaving hers open at the risk of him opening his curtains. The last thing Amy wanted to do was see Jake, less talk to him.

The day dragged on, Amy knew she moved to the dining hall when her stomach would cry out, other than that she tried to read to escape her own problems for a little while. Someone would make fun of her for the way she’s acting, someone would tell her to do the right thing and talk to Jake.

 _Actually,_ she thought, _Jake would tell me that._

Jake would tell her to just go for it, Jake would tell her to be confident and be mature because “you’re so grown up Santiago” and Amy would tell him that they’re the same age, and Jake would tease that she’s actually an old lady.

That thought almost made her smile, before she very quickly remembered why she felt so awful in the first place. It seemed that every time Amy had any semblance of being happy, Friday morning would replay in her memory.

It shouldn’t have been that big of a deal, it was a one night stand. They could still be friends? Friends sleep with each other all the time, that’s how Friends With Benefits exist, right? Then why did Jake act so weird about it, why didn’t Amy say anything back?

There were so many questions Amy wanted answered that were most likely never going to be answered.

Just as she was about to dive further into the void of gross emotions, there was a knock at her door. She opened the door to see Rosa standing there with a dress in one hand and bottles of liquor in the other.

“You’re early?” Amy asked.

“Its like 6pm, Santiago” Rosa said flatly.

Amy looked at her watch and Rosa was right, it was already 6pm and Amy had done nothing with her day. She began to feel guilty about it, but Rosa pushed that down very quickly, deciding to distract her with getting ready instead.

“So, I’ve brought you a dress that you can _borrow_ but I want it back and I want it back _clean_ ”

“Got it”

Rosa hung the dress up on the front of Amy’s closet while Amy sat on the bed waiting for further instructions, as she assumed Rosa was just going to take over the night and handle everything. Amy was right.

“Okay, hair, makeup, outfit, then party time” She list the things they had to accomplish in the next two hours.

“That should be easy enough” Amy responded with a slight amount of optimism.

“Amy, have you looked in the mirror today, its gonna be a bit of a task” Rosa raised an eyebrow.

“That is so rude but you make a good point, lets get started”

Amy curled her hair while Rosa did her makeup, Rosa put on some of her music while they got ready and whilst it wasn’t Amy’s usual taste it was a nice break from the endless amount of sad songs she’d be listening to over the last two days.

“Can you not go too heavy on the eyeliner” Amy asked Rosa.

Rosa moved back slightly from her leaning forward position to see Amy’s face better, looking offended.

“You want me to help you or not, trust me, you won’t notice when we get there”

She promptly got back to her work while Amy continued curling her hair. Amy did trust Rosa to make her look good, and the low lighting of a house party would do her justice. The music filling her dorm was doing a good job of pumping her up to a certain degree, but deep down Amy would much rather be dressing in sweats for her pity party instead of a tight dress for a house party.

Rosa stepped back and admired her work on Amy’s face, covering the remnants of tears cried and making her look a million bucks (or so Rosa thought). Amy’s hair was in loose curls, she decided against doing anything fancy with it since 1. It was just a house party; and 2. She knew that at the end of the night the last thing she wants to worry about is her hair.

“I actually really like this dress, Rosa” Amy said while doing a spin to show off the dress.

“Of course you like it, you look hot and my taste is perfect” She crossed her arms and smirked, pleased with her work.

The dress was a tight fitted black dress with no sleeves and a high neckline, there were sheer panels at the waist and the bottom of the skirt, which finished at Amy’s mid-thigh. She had to agree with Rosa, she looked pretty hot. Rosa wore a long sleeved (also black) dress with some small gold embellishments around the bottom hem. They were both looking like two people not to be messed with.

Rosa had planned on having at least one shot before they left Amy’s dorm but Amy didn’t have any shot glasses, so they settled for taking a swig each straight from the bottle. With that done, they made their way out of the dorm and started walking towards Terry’s house.

Amy took a deep breath before entering the already very full house, preparing herself for the night ahead. The two of them walked in the door and Amy scanned the room for familiar faces, a familiar face in particular. She still wasn’t sure if she wanted him to be here or not.

Luckily for Amy she didn’t have to decide because it was then she spotted Jake sitting on a couch in the corner downing his drink. They made eye contact and Amy could see Jake freeze where he was, she tensed up too. It wasn’t until Rosa grabbed Amy’s arm that her shoulders relaxed again and she was able to break eye contact with Jake.

Rosa dragged her through the house towards the kitchen, saying they needed cups and needed them as soon as possible. They reached the kitchen and every surface was covered in something, from cups and bottles, to packets of chips and spills of mysterious liquids. Rosa handed Amy a cup and pulled out the bottle she brought, pouring a decent amount of liquor into each other their cups.

“Bottoms up, Santiago!”

They “clinked” their cups together (plastic cups didn’t really make much of a clinking sound) and downed them at the same time, Rosa was completely straight-faced whilst Amy couldn’t help but wrinkle her nose slightly and cringe at the burning sensation left in her throat.

“Two down, how many to go?” Amy asked Rosa, she simply shook her head.

“There’s no counting tonight, we’re drinking until we lose count. Except four, we’re not leaving you on four drinks”

“Wait what’s four dr- oh I remember now” Amy giggles as Rosa pours them another shot.

Rosa’s measurement for shots are way off, Amy is fairly certain they’re having a lot more than one shot each time but she isn’t in the mood to question it. Amy learned quickly into college parties that if you want a strong drink, get Rosa to make it.

Amy lost count after 5, Rosa just kept them coming. Although, props to Rosa for keeping up, Amy won’t be the only one that might get slightly messy by the end of the night. Once Rosa is at the point of giggling along with whatever Amy was giggling at, they approach Gina who obviously has her phone plugged into the speaker, taking control of the music.

“Gina!” Rosa yells perhaps a bit too loud since Gina is right next to them in a very sparkly dress of her own.

“Ah Rosa, Amy, you have been blessed with my presence” She put her hands over her heart in flattery “What you want?”

“Amy needs some uhh” Rosa at a loss of words all of a sudden, she knew Amy had a certain vibe to fit but can’t think of how to describe it.

“I need some ‘fuck men’ jams” Amy giggled at her use of ‘fuck’.

“Girl! Consider it handled!” Gina said before turning back to her phone and tapping on it furiously, as if having been anticipating this moment.

Unfortunately for Gina, her song choice would’ve been great if it had been any other boy. Any other boy Amy needed to get over and the song would have been perfect, but it was Jake, and Jake wasn’t just another boy. Gina picked Taylor Swift’s We Are Never Getting Back Together as her opening song.

Amy wrinkled her eyebrows together as she registered the song, then slumped her shoulders. She groaned while leaning her forehead against Rosa’s shoulder, incredible how one song ruined everything so quickly. Out of the corner of her eye she sees Gina confused at Amy’s reaction.

“Jake loves Taylor Swift” Amy groaned again.

Rosa motioned for Gina to change the song quickly. The next song came on and Amy perked up again, her thoughts being pulled away from Jake and about the words and deciding if she was going to dance or not. She didn’t have to decide if she wanted to dance or not because Rosa had already begun dragging her to the middle of the “dance floor” (the middle of Terry and his roommates living room).

The moment she began moving to the music was when Amy started to smile a very real smile, one that reached her eyes. When the chorus hit it wasn’t just her and Rosa singing but everyone else dancing around them was getting into it. They jumped to the beat and swung their hips when they got out of breath.

Amy and Rosa made sure to stick close to each other as to not get lost in the sea of people. Rosa also kept by Amy so that she wouldn’t fall over and completely embarrass herself, she was all for Amy getting messy but knew that even drunk Amy would want to keep some of her dignity.

After a few songs Amy began to run out of stamina and said to Rosa that she was going to go get another drink. Rosa followed her back to the kitchen, and together they stood around the kitchen island and drank some more. During their conversation Rosa looked behind Amy and made a face, a very stern and serious face at someone standing behind Amy.

“What was that?” Amy asked as she looked behind her to see the doorway empty.

“Oh, just an ex of mine” Rosa rolled her eyes and they continued their conversation.

A few more drinks later and this time Amy drags Rosa back to the dance floor. The lights have been dimmed even more but Amy can still see Rosa’s smile, either she’s faking it to make Amy feel better or she’s actually having a good time.

(Rosa wouldn’t tell anyone that she really does like Amy, and that she loves partying with Amy. They were the Sleuth Sisters. That team name developing after a very interesting game of Cluedo.)

They held hands to keep close to each other and would yell the lyrics to songs in each other’s faces, it truly was a night for the ages. A small part of Amy knew that it would be perfect if Jake was here and dancing too, he would love it, singing about feeling like a woman and putting his cup in the air when the lyrics told them to raise a glass.

She looked over Rosa’s shoulder and could see Jake leaning against a wall staring into his drink, Charles wasn’t near him nor was anyone else. He was standing in the corner on his own and there was nothing Amy wanted more than to tell him to not be so sad, the next song will be better and that she’ll dance with him. Tell him that Rosa is smiling, and Gina is choosing the music, tell him everything is okay.

But it isn’t.

Amy shakes her head and gets back into the music, keeping her eyes on Rosa and occasionally watching Gina own the dancefloor. Other than the brief moments of seeing Jake, Amy has had a great night. The next song had a slow build up, so before she could bust out her big moves Amy took in the rest of the house that she could see, looking at all the faces and moving bodies.

Her gaze fixes upon Jake again, but for a different reason than earlier – he’s talking to a girl. There’s a sting in Amy’s heart, but she reasons that its silly to get jealous over someone who clearly didn’t want her. She moves her body to the music but keeps her eyes fixed on Jake and the girl, she thinks she recognises the girl from one of their classes or at least around campus.

The girl is very pretty Amy had to admit, but Jake doesn’t seem entirely interested in her or the conversation they’re trying to have. Until the girl leans in closer, and Amy thinks time and everyone around her stops. Its just Amy, Jake, and the girl kissing Jake.

A lump forms in Amy’s throat, her chest tightens and her knees threaten to give way. Now Rosa is concerned with what Amy is looking at and joins in the staring. Amy is standing there, watching Jake gently push the girl away from her and walk away, just to have the girl follow him.

Amy drops Rosa’s hand and runs out of the house, she can feel the tears forming in her eyes and no one needs to see her drunkenly break down complete with mascara rolling down her cheeks. She stops at the sidewalk outside the house, Rosa followed her out and looks at Amy with the most apologetic look she’s ever seen Rosa make.

“I’m so sorry, Amy” Rosa put her hand on Amy’s arm and squeezed.

“I think I’m gonna go home” Amy suddenly felt very sober “Thank you though, I appreciate it, really” She gave Rosa a hug, and Rosa didn’t resist meaning she really felt bad for Amy.

Amy walked back to her dorm slowly, letting the cool air sober her to a degree. When she began to feel droplets of water hit her skin she didn’t speed up her walking, if it rained on her that wouldn’t have been the worst thing to happen to her that night.

As Amy was attempting to unlock her door, proving difficult due to the amount of times she dropped her keys, she saw a figure walking towards the room next to her. The sober part of her told her not to look, don’t look just in case. Unfortunately, a bigger part of her that was most likely fuelled by alcohol told her to look.

That was a decision she regret.

It was the first time Amy had seen Jake up close since Friday morning, only a few feet away from her. His hair was messy, he was stumbling slightly and looked like he hadn’t slept since Thursday night. _He probably hasn’t_ Amy thought. She sure hasn’t gotten much sleep since.

He looked over and noticed her staring. He had opened his mouth to say something but Amy didn’t want to hear what he had to say and unlocked her door quickly.

“Amy wai-“

Was all she heard before she shut the door on his voice. The tears fell out of her eyes immediately, she haphazardly cleaned off her makeup and left Rosa’s dress lying on the floor before simply putting a t-shirt on and climbing into bed. She curled herself up into the blankets as much as she could, hoping against hope that they’d stop the tears and hurting.

They didn’t, but it was better than hurting at an uncomfortable house party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rosa really is the greatest friend in this chapter, I live for Rosa stepping up when her friends need it and trying to hide emotion but also failing when the moment needs some of those feels.
> 
> I just love Rosa I guess lol


	8. I Remember It All Too Well

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is set out a bit differently to the rest of them but I really like it. This is very angsty so break out the new TSwift album or anything that gets you in the feels.

**9:45am  
** Amy slept in, she would say that she didn’t turn her alarms on only because she was too drunk. What really happened was that she didn’t see the point in waking up early.

The sun shone through a gap in her curtains, the light conflicting with her already pounding headache and making her room too bright for her liking. She pulled her blanket over her head and rolled over to face the wall instead of the window, and promptly fell back asleep.

**11:30am  
** She woke up again, this time being able to check the time on her phone. She slowly sat up, rubbing her eyes and stretching her arms and legs, registering how her body felt. There were aches in her feet and neck, perhaps too much dancing. Her head hurt, and she knew the cause of that was the endless amount of drinks Rosa fed her.

After assessing her immediate situation she swung her legs over the edge of the bed, but still wrapped the duvet around her shoulders. Looking down at her legs she realised there was a patch on her knee that felt sticky, and upon further inspection smelled heavily of alcohol. It made Amy gag, but she managed to keep whatever was in her stomach down.

Speaking of her stomach, it spoke to her. She hadn’t eaten in a long time and needed a big meal to ease her hangover. Amy made a checklist of what she wanted to accomplish in the next hour so she could spent the rest of day sleeping or just sitting in the dark.

1.Shower  
2.Eat breakfast/lunch

_Jake would’ve told her to call it brunch._

3.Check in with Rosa  
4.Go over what her classes would be covering that week

Amy knew that last one was her being a tad too hopeful but she’s aiming real low with the rest of the list. Once again, Amy trudges to the showers to wash off the layer of sweat that’s stuck to her body. Sweat from dancing, crying, or just day after drinking sweats she didn’t want to know, she just wanted to feel clean again.

For the second time that weekend, making her shower water perhaps slightly too hot. Today she was able to make sure she cleaned off all her makeup, she washed her hair and brushed out the tangles. It was a shower she needed, and for a little while it made her feel better.

**1:45pm  
** He texted her.

At first Amy wasn’t sure how to react, completely frozen just staring at the notification that simply said “Jake – Messages”. Then with shaky hands she picked her phone up and unlocked it, not knowing how to prepare herself for what she was about to read.

 **Jake:** please can we talk

Just as she had calmed herself down, the tears began to fall again. She curled up in the corner on her bed, unknowingly backing away from Jake’s room. Tucking her knees up to her chest and putting her forehead on her knees she sat there for a while, she isn’t sure how long she sat there for.

**2:05pm  
** There was knocking at her door, Amy was scared to open it in case it was _him_. A quick glance at her phone told her it most likely wasn’t Jake, since Rosa had text her five minutes earlier. Amy didn’t have time to check the contents of the text as the knocking kept going until she opened the door.

“Oh Amy” Rosa said as soon as she saw Amy, voice laced with pity.

Amy was about to ask what Rosa meant by that when she caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror, she noticed the purple shadows under her eyes and her hair looking like a birds nest of tangles and braids. She made her way back to the bed and sat on it cross-legged, staring at her hands placed in her lap.

“So what’s up?” Amy tried to ask casually.

“I came to get my dress back” Rosa took a seat on Amy’s desk chair.

“Oh okay”

“I also came to check on you” Rosa spoke more earnestly than Amy had ever heard her.

“Oh..” Amy trailed off, averting her eyes downwards. She didn’t think she needed to be checked on, then again, she isn’t sure she did actually go eat breakfast.

“Last night was a lot, even I’m tired” Rosa seemed slightly awkward but she was being a better friend than Amy could ever ask for right now “How are you going?” She asked her question slowly, giving Amy room to think about her answer.

“I feel stupid, I’m sulking over a boy who I wasn’t even dating” Amy groaned and rubbed her face “we slept together once! And now I can’t function, I haven’t studied since Thursday. _Thursday,_ Rosa!”

Amy groaned again and fell backwards onto the bed, she was so frustrated with all of this mess.

“Listen, I’m gonna get mushy for a second” Rosa shuddered “but, you and Jake have been making eyes at each other for like months now, its really gross actually” She rolled her eyes.

“So then wh-“ Amy began, but Rosa cut her off by raising her hand.

“I don’t know why Jake did what he did, all I know is that he is feeling equally shitty right now. He likes you, a lot, and like I said, its very gross. When you’re not around he doesn’t shut up about you, when you are around he looks at you like you invented orange soda or some shit.”

She paused for a moment, Amy almost interjected before Rosa continued on.

“But what he did was shitty, can’t treat a person like that, and he knows that. I’m not picking sides, I am going to check up on you, Charles is checking up on Jake” Rosa leaned back in the chair, making herself more comfortable.

“Wait, you told Charles?” Amy’s eyebrows knitted together.

“No, I told him Jake is upset and will need a friend right now. It isn’t my story to tell”

She shrugged her shoulder, leather jacket moving with them. Amy’s face softens, as much as she wouldn’t admit it, Rosa is a very good friend and cares about her friends a lot. Amy’s never appreciated her more than she does now.

“Thanks…” Amy said quietly, trailing off.

There was a comfortable silence, Amy thought about how she was going to try and be better, at least appear normal when outside of her dorm. She would probably start going to library a lot more again. Until she had a sudden thought-

“Wait, you and Charles aren’t gonna set Jake and I up or anything?” Amy asked concerned, unsure if she was okay with Charles getting involved at all.

“I can’t speak for Charles but I’m not gonna say shit, I’m here to make sure you eat and shower”

Amy breathed a sigh of relief.

“Alright, see ya” Rosa said promptly as she stood up and made her way towards the door, picking her dress up on the way.

Amy said goodbye as Rosa closed the door behind her. It was nice to talk to someone after having spent the whole day alone with her thoughts, but as soon as the door closed the room was still and silent again. The room being lit by the lamp on Amy’s side table, her having sworn off opening the curtains to let the sun in.

**3:30pm  
** She was doing her best to get into the book, but it was difficult. She had reread every page at least three times, but she was still getting through it. A ding from her phone distracted her.

“Jake – Messages”

She placed the book open and faced down on the duvet so she didn’t lose her place as she stared at her phone. Her mind raced with what he could’ve text her this time, was it the same message as last time, was it a long paragraph she’d have to read three times to comprehend. For the second time that day she picked her phone up with shaky hands and read the text he sent her.

 **Jake:** im sorry

She read and re-read the message, it was short and she knew what it meant, but she had to keep reading it to know if it was real. As she was reading it for what felt like the millionth time, another ding came out of her phone that made her jump.

 **Jake:** I wanna talk

Just as she finished reading that message, another one came through, the ding making her jump for a second time.

 **Jake:** please

She tossed her phone back onto the duvet and picked her book back up. Attempting to read was useless but Amy needed to do something to keep her mind away from the ding that her phone made again, she needed something else to stop her from looking at it.

Surprising herself at the tears falling down her face, she wasn’t sure one person could cry so much.

**5:55pm  
** There was knocking at her door.

“Open up Santiago! Dinner!” Rosa’s voice came through the door.

Amy dragged her feet to the door, greeting Rosa with a tilt of her head.

“Shoes on, dinner time”

Amy moved to put sneakers on, she wasn’t going to make any effort to look presentable, she was eating dinner in her sweats and large hoodie tonight.

“You sound like my nana demanding that I eat dinner” Amy muttered while attempting to put her tangled/braided hair into a bun.

“I’m hungry, you can’t blame me, hurry up” Rosa said holding the door open, keen to leave.

They walked to the dining hall together in silence. Amy didn’t mind the silence, she was just happy that Rosa was with her. Once they had gotten their food they went to their normal table, Gina was already sitting there on her phone and eating.

Usually Gina would be making conversation with Jake or Amy or even Charles while Rosa sat back quietly, interjecting with a quick remark or insult, but today it was her and Rosa having the conversation while Amy sat back and listened.

Amy was able to finish all her food and did feel better for it. When she was done she told Rosa and Gina that she was going back to her room and wished them a goodnight. She walked back slowly, hands in the pockets of her hoodie, spending most of her time walking looking down at her feet or at the path a few feet in front of her.

**7:37pm**

The choice of a romance movie wasn’t the best decision Amy’s ever made. She turned it off right at the part where the two characters start to fall in love with each other, it began to make her feel like her dinner was going to be visiting again. A documentary was a slightly better choice, although her mind kept wandering and she kept zoning out.

What broke her out of her thoughts was her phone ringing. People hardly ever called her, let alone this late at night. Amy got worried for a moment something had happened to her family, but another surprise was who was calling her.

“Jake Peralta – Mobile”

A picture of him standing on top of a ping pong table, cheering over something while red, green, and blue light hit him in different spots graced her screen as the phone rang. She remembers that night, and taking that picture.

He’d won his first beer pong match, then someone (Amy) dared him to box jump onto the ping pong table to prove himself once again. When he had successfully box jumped on the ping pong table, beer in one hand, the whole room cheered for him, including Amy. And whilst he stood on the table soaking up his victory Amy decided that was the perfect moment to take a picture – she actually meant to take a video in case he fell but she was the loser of aforementioned beer pong match.

The phone had stopped ringing, and Amy didn’t cry this time, there was nothing for her to cry over except for a missed call.

She heard a soft thud from the room next to hers when her phone stopped ringing, she didn’t want to think it was related to her or the phone. But her gut told her it was.

**9:30pm**

She climbed into bed knowing that it would be a fruitless effort to go to sleep, even though she was exhausted. It wouldn’t be the first time she’s showed up to class with purple bags under her eyes, but she did try to avoid looking like that if she could.

**11:26pm**

Another text. She didn’t have to check to know it was Jake, instead she rolled onto her other side and continued the losing battle of trying to sleep.

**12:58am**

Another call, this time she rolled over and looked. It was him, again. He was calling her for a second time. Maybe it was the sleep deprivation, maybe it was her vulnerability so late at night, or perhaps now she had enough time to put her thoughts into proper words to tell him.

But something led her to answering the phone.

She picked it up, stared at the screen for another moment before pressing the green circle. She lay back down in her bed, facing the window, placing the phone on her free ear.

There was silence for a few moments.

“Amy, I’m sorry” He whispered, voice shaky.

Amy sucked in a sharp breath.

“I know…” She trailed off, also whispering.

“I didn’t- I just…” He stammered and trailed off, clearly not knowing what to say apart from apologising profusely.

Amy bit on her lip in an attempt to silence her shaky breath. Against her better judgement, she takes over the conversation.

“Jake” Her voice just a whisper again “I forgive you for what happened at the party, it wasn’t entirely your fault anyway. But what you did Friday morning, I…” She trailed off and took a deep breath in, figuring out what she was going to say next “I don’t know why you did it, I’m not ready to know, and it kills me but” She scrunched her eyes together, tears threatening to fall “I don’t think I can forgive you for that yet,”

“And that kills me because I want to, I want to forgive you so bad, but I just can’t” At this point Amy couldn’t stop her shaky breaths between words, it all hurt her too much and every insecurity was scratching its way out of her throat “Am I not good enough?”

The words so quiet Jake could’ve breathed too heavily and missed them, and she knew it was a ridiculous question, a question with an obvious answer. But she doubted herself, and had yet to find another reason as to why he would just leave. Because Jake was a good person and he deserved so much, a small and vile part of Amy thought that he left because he realised she wasn’t good enough for him.

“You’re way too good for me, Ames, for anyone” This time his voice was shaky and rough, Amy could’ve sworn she heard a sniffle.

She should’ve known he’d say that, it was so _Jake_ of him. Amy had a hand over her mouth as she burned a hole through her window with her eyes, part of her wanting to see him and hold him, tell him that none of it matters anymore. Another part of her remembering the hurt she’s feeling right now and wanting to sit and dwell on the pain.

“Goodnight, Jake” She managed out with one last shaky breath.

“Night, Ames” He responded with a voice matching hers.

Full of pain and still unanswered questions, she hung up the phone and placed it back on her bed side table. In the darkness of her room, she let herself feel everything all over again, with the promise to herself that by the morning she’d go on with her life as usual. Her life before he walked in and tracked mud and orange soda over everything.

Every now and then she remembers the feeling of his curls between her fingers and the shivers he sent down her body, and she gets the overwhelming urge to run into his room. But that feeling is soon taken over by the confusion of why he left.

**2:18am**

Finally asleep, emotionally exhausted from everything the past three days threw at her. Sleep was very welcome.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> owie?
> 
> Sorry yall


	9. Is This Irrepairable?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We've got some more angst so keep the sadboi hours playlist rolling.
> 
> I will hint that the sadboi hours will be over sooon

Monday morning arrived too quickly, and with the expected purple bags under her eyes she showed up only five minutes early to her first class. She had made sure to bring all her supplies, but she definitely wasn’t ready in any other way for this class. Dressed in leggings and a large sweater, and hair loosely tied into a ponytail at the nape of her neck. She didn’t look awful, just not as well put together as she usually likes to be.

Jake walked into the classroom, much to Amy’s surprise (she had fully expected him to skip), but he avoided her again. This didn’t surprise her, she hadn’t expected him to sit next to her after the things they’d said last night.

The teacher went on and on about something that Amy couldn’t have the heart to care about today, maybe tomorrow she’d care about her classes. But not today. Today was the day for trying to function normally, but a very low standard of normal.

She got dressed, that was something good. She showed up to class and remembered everything she had to bring, two more good things. When she put her day into that perspective she was doing well, even though her mind and focus wasn’t entirely there.

Amy would tell people that she tried, that she was concentrating.

But it was hard to keep her eyes off the back of his head, wondering what was going on underneath that mop of curls. The curls she’d love nothing more than to run her fingers through again. She rushed from class to class, stopping to get a cup of coffee for lunch. Her day ending when she collapsed onto her bed and let out a sigh.

That is how the next week passed by.

Getting dressed in whatever leggings and sweaters she could find, half-heartedly brushing her hair, skipping makeup entirely. Drinking a coffee for lunch, wondering what he was thinking, eating breakfast and dinner with Rosa. Crying after she’d turned all her lights off and climbed into bed, although she was proud of herself that her crying time was getting shorter as the days went by.

The second week was much more numb and autopilot. She still had a similar routine, but her studying routine was coming back to her, she was able to study more daily again. The mental exhaustion slowly wavering and giving her more brain space to try focusing on her classes more.

She just hoped her professors didn’t notice the brief dip in her quality of work. Although, she still didn’t have the voice to raise her hand in class like she used to.

Jake didn’t ruin her, he didn’t destroy her as a person, all he had done was confuse her. And Amy hated being confused. Because there aren’t black and white answers for feelings, its why she tried to stay away from them, why she tried to wall off the negativity and not let anyone catch on. She didn’t want people to see the hurt and confusion.

(There was a hint of anger seeping in the background of her mind, but Amy wouldn’t admit to that)

There were a few times Amy and Jake would run into each other in the dorm common areas, on the way to or from the bathrooms, or even the path to the dining hall. If they did have to cross paths Amy generally ignored Jake, acting like she didn’t know who he was, as if they weren’t friends and nothing had happened between them.

During their classes he simply sat away from her, she got to choose where she sat first – the perks of arriving to class early – and he had to pick a seat well away from her. Amy thanked whoever was out there that they didn’t have any group assessments going on or coming up, because for the last two years Jake and Amy had done almost every pair and group assessment together.

He’d tease her about being a nerd and over prepared, and she’d make sure he knew all the material and did his part to her standards. Of which he always did, they were probably the only assessments that he put effort into, and Amy appreciated it.

Rosa would check up on her at least once a day, if it was a rough one then it would be a text every few hours. She made sure that Amy ate, that Amy was sleeping, and that Amy was still being a nerd and keeping up with her studies.

(Rosa wouldn’t admit that she became genuinely concerned for Amy’s health when she noticed Amy’s lack of study for that first week.)

The two of them would sit together for breakfast and lunch, Rosa always making sure Amy wasn’t constantly alone. There was no more party invites for those few weeks, knowing that Amy would need a break after the events of the last party she went to. Once Amy and Jake were back on good terms Rosa was hopeful they’d be able to party almost every weekend like they used to do, the one thing she needed after dealing with a heartbroken friend was a strong drink.

The third week went by and Amy was able to see Jake in passing and have it not ruin her day. She could handle seeing him as just a stranger, someone she now felt indifferent towards. It was easier than before, being able to pass him in the hallway or on campus and get on with her day.

Part of her hated that one stupid boy had made her feel that way. Luckily Rosa would tell her that the way she reacted was completely justified – although Rosa would follow it up with her solutions to dumb boys and Amy wasn’t sure she wanted to participate in that “ritual”.

Week 3 and she can open her curtains again, letting in the sun light. She can look out the window at the sky and smile, she would still avoid looking at Jake’s window as much as she could however. Noticing that he had his open sometimes too, being able to see if he was there or if he had gone out somewhere.

Its early in the afternoon, 3 weeks after the house party that Amy gets a knock on her door. Her first instinct was to look in Jake’s room, which was empty. Rosa always texts her before she comes over, Charles would also text before visiting and Charles has never visited Amy.

It could only be one person knocking at her door.

She climbs off her desk chair and tentatively walks over to the door, taking a deep breath before opening it to confirm her suspicions.

“Hi”

She tried to be casual and calm, when on the inside her brain was already going a million miles an hour.

“Hi” He said back, shifting where he was standing “Uh, can we talk?” He shrugged his shoulders and shoved his hands into the pockets of his jeans.

“Sure”

Amy stepped back to let him in, closing the door behind him. She was being weirdly formal and she knew it, she needed to relax and took a silent deep breath while his back was turned to her. Jake took a seat at her desk chair, while Amy sat cross-legged on her bed.

They looked at each other for what felt like eternity, no one saying anything.

“Amy, I’m really sorry” He wringed his hands together in his lap, gaze shifting downwards “I just, I-“ he took a deep breath “I was being an idiot, I didn’t think and I shouldn’t have just walked out. I can’t imagine what that would’ve felt like”

He paused for a moment, now looking at Amy who kept her face neutral. She could tell he was figuring out what to say next, he needed that time when talking about his feelings.

“I don’t expect you to forgive me, but I really am so sorry”

Amy thought about his words, knowing that when Jake apologised he meant it with his whole heart. She thought about how much courage he had to come over here and talk to her, something that she herself had been a bit too scared to do. And talking about feelings was much harder for him than it was for her.

“I forgive you Jake, it hurt, but I forgive you”

She saw his shoulders relax more, his face softening as his eyebrows smoothed themselves out.

“But I wanna know why you did it, why did you just walk out?” She asked this in a quieter voice, lowering her eyes in an attempt to hide some of the vulnerability.

He was silent while he thought about his answer, eyebrows creasing together again. Amy played with the hem of her t-shirt while waiting.

“Because I really like you, like a lot, like romantic stylez like you, and I was worried that sleeping together ruined the whole chance of that happening and then you know how I get with talking and stuff so I kinda just…” He paused for a moment “I dunno, I don’t know _why_ I did it, and I’m sorry that I did”

Amy raised her eyebrows, surprised at his confession slash reasoning slash rant. Jake liked her, Jake had real actual feelings for her. Out of all the theories she came up with, surprisingly that wasn’t one of them. Only Jake Peralta can throw Amy for a loop, only he can jumble up her planning and theorising.

“Well, alright then. Uh, thanks for telling me that” There was a silence, tension rising as Amy decides how to respond to the confession part of his monologue “Jake, I um…” They made eye contact “I think right now being just friends is what would be best”

She had chosen her words carefully, trying to tackle the subject with his feelings at the front of her mind. Amy knew she liked Jake back, that’s why this situation hurt her so much, she had felt betrayed by someone she had very strong feelings for. But right now, being friends was all she could handle. The thought of being in a relationship at the moment made her tired, she needed some time still.

“That’s fine, I understand”

There was a beat of silence, then Jake smiled, Amy hadn’t realised how much she missed that smile until she got to finally see it again.

“Well, I’ve gotta go meet up with Charles soon” Jake stood up from the chair “I will see you at class, _friend_ ” He lightly punched her shoulder to emphasise the word friend.

Amy let out a small laugh and the smile remained on her face, a real and genuine smile that she feels hasn’t graced her face in far too long. Only Jake could make her smile so easily again.

“See ya”

He gave her a wave that Amy quickly returned before closing the door behind him. Amy stayed seated on her bed for a few more minutes, smiling to herself. Her shoulders relaxed, she realised just how much weight that one conversation carried and now felt lighter than air. Maybe she could handle a party now, she could sit next to him in class again, and eat dinner with all of her friends at the same time.

Amy told Rosa about their conversation over dinner that night, and Rosa seemed very relieved that she didn’t have to deal with the moping anymore. Though Rosa also admitted Amy had gotten better with the moping recently.

“Thank fuckin’ god, Boyle has been more annoying to deal with than you”

Rosa rolled her eyes and continued eating her dinner. After a few minutes of silence, Rosa’s phone made a noise.

“Okay, text from Gina, party at Terry’s again not this Saturday but next Saturday. You in now that you and Jake are cool again?”

Amy didn’t need too much time to think about it, after everything she’s gone through a party to let loose could do her good.

“Yeah, I’m in. Can I wear one of my own dresses this time?”

“Fine but both Gina and I have to sign off on it”

“Since when did you become a fashion gatekeeper?” Amy was slightly taken aback, eyebrows raised in surprise.

“Since Gina has been making me watch some kind of fuckin’ fashion reality show” Rosa groaned.

They ate the rest of their dinner in silence, Amy figured Jake and Charles must have gone out somewhere else or eaten earlier. Honestly, when it came to Charles who knows what he dragged Jake along to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Told you that the sadboi hours would be finished soon! I don't wanna make yall suffer TOO much (just a lil bit).
> 
> Next chapter is a quick bridge one, and then we've got party timez again!


	10. It's Nice To Have a Friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one's a short chapter, sorry, I didn't wanna finish the last chapter with this section and I didn't want to start the next chapter with this section therefore it has its own lil place.  
> Enjoy!

Amy walked into her first class on Monday morning, sitting in her usual seat instead of near the back as she had been doing the past few weeks. When Jake snuck into class a few minutes late he made a beeline for her, taking the empty seat next to her and flashing a large smile before turning towards their professor.

He spent most of the class drawing pictures in the margin of his notebook and showing them to Amy to make her laugh or smile. It worked, they were amusing – silly and sometimes vulgar, but amusing nonetheless.

They ate lunch at the dining hall together, complaining about assignments and rude professors, actively avoiding anything about the last three weeks and The Incident. They didn’t speak of it, not even to make light of it or use the situation for a joke, neither of them spoke of sleeping together. And Amy was happy with that, she didn’t want to start making jokes yet, especially since she knew she still had feelings for Jake.

The feelings are a bridge she’ll cross later, for now she’s just happy having Jake back as a friend and finally being out of the dark pit she dug herself into.

They fell back into their old routine, Amy going to the library less in favour of sitting at her desk right across from Jake. She could see him laugh at a movie or a YouTube video, she could watch him dance along to music while trying to focus on studying, even watch his poor attempts at cleaning up his clothes.

She didn’t stare at him, it was a respectful amount of watching. Besides, every now and then she’d look up and catch him already looking at her. It was only fair.

They were able to eat dinner as a group again, which Amy was so thankful for. Dinner in silence with Rosa was nice at times, but she missed the banter between her friends. Charles critiquing the food, Jake going back to the line for seconds and thirds, and Gina updating everyone on her twitter feuds.

Although, dinner wasn’t always great. The Thursday before Terry’s party was a notably embarrassing one.

“All I’m saying is that your cheeks are like the thighs of your mouth” Charles said passionately to the table, which was met with groans and looks of disgust.

“You’ve lost speaking privileges” Gina told him scrunching up her nose.

“That’s not how that works at all by the way” Amy said with a similar look on her face.

Jake was giggling with a look of half disgust and half amusement. Rosa was simply cringing and glaring at him, visibly over his dramatics and awful sentences that Charles seemingly didn’t know were awful.

“Charles, I love you buddy, but you relate food to sex way too much” Jake said in attempt to get Charles to cool it with his food talk this evening.

“I’ve gotta agree, its sorta gross” Amy scrunched her eyebrows together this time, but still tried to be sympathetic to Charles’ interests.

“Amy finds it gross because she’s probably never had sex” Gina chimed in, causing Rosa to snort out a laugh.

“I have so! That’s so mean, Gina” Amy defended herself while Jake giggled next to her.

Gina raised her eyebrows in pseudo shock, putting a hand on her chest dramatically, while Jake and Rosa continued to giggle.

“I was with Teddy for uh” She paused a moment “an amount of months and we had sex- I mean it wasn’t good- but we still did it!”

Everyone was laughing at this point, Jake and Rosa especially still going with the giggle train. Just when Amy thought she couldn’t be more embarrassed, the last person she had wanted to join this conversation joined in.

“Trust me, Amy has had sex” Jake continued to giggle, overcome with the joy of outsiders perspective about how this was a beautiful situation to witness.

Amy’s eyes went wide and she glared at Jake, lips pursed, before elbowing him in the ribs. She wasn’t angry, just very embarrassed. Her cheeks were burning red.

Luckily after that incident and the giggles had died down, the conversation switched to something else and dinner went without anymore embarrassment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter we got the party!! Are your butts and spotify playlists ready for this one (i bet they aren't)???


	11. I'm Slippin' Under

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We've got Rosa and Gina being good friends, party timez, and dancing.  
> I hope that this chapter is a fun one and that yall enjoy it *wink*

She’s unsure why Gina and Rosa showed up at her dorm at 2pm when the party didn’t start until 8, but she wasn’t going to question two of the scariest people she knew. Gina would handle the psychological takedown while Rosa handled the physical takedown – they were a dangerous pair.

Turns out they were going to spend 6 hours getting ready, complete with spa level treatments and putting every effort possible into their looks. Amy wasn’t sure at first and then decided that she could use a spa day, and she didn’t have the money to go to an actual spa so why not have one in her dorm.

They started with face masks and painting their nails. Gina chose a nail polish colour for Amy considering Amy agreed to let Rosa pick her dress. Gina had stated almost as soon as she walked in the door that their goal tonight was to be the hottest bitches in that party and have all eyes on them.

(There was only one person who Amy wanted to have their eyes on her.)

After face masks was hair masks – Amy didn’t see the point of them but wasn’t going to turn down Rosa and Gina – while the hair masks sat, it was outfit choosing time. Mainly helping Gina decide accessories, and picking out Amy’s entire outfit.

The dress of choice was a tight red dress with a low back, it was simple but effective at showing off everything Amy had to offer. Those were Gina’s words, not Amy’s, but she couldn’t help but to agree.

At first Amy wasn’t sure how they were going to fill those 6 hours but as the time went by she became worried they’d be late. Pampering took longer than she expected.

After the hair masks had sat for the appropriate amount of time, they all washed them off, all three ready to make themselves up for a big night. Music blasting in her dorm, they were all focused on their makeup at this point in time. Although Gina was definitely helicoptering Amy’s process, she told Amy to open her curtains so that the natural light could help get the colours right.

She opened her curtains to see Jake through the window, he was lying on his bed but his legs were leaning up against his wall while he held his phone above his face – looking like if you took a picture and rotated it, he’d be sitting on the wall. He looked ridiculous but it made her smile and bite her lip, of course Jake could be comfortable in a position like that.

Rosa paid it no mind, whereas Gina honed in on Amy and Jake’s room situation.

“Is that Jake?” She asked, her face full of shock.

“Yes it is, this building was built awfully and I curse it every day”

“Oh girl we are dressing you to the nines tonight”

Gina began taking over Amy’s makeup, it wasn’t that Amy didn’t trust Gina it was the issue that Amy and Gina had very different personal styles. Out of the corner of her eye Amy noticed movement from Jake’s room, he was shifting positions to lean against his headboard instead. This was when Jake noticed his three friends all squished into the dorm room together and smiled big.

He waved at her and Amy waved back, Gina turned to see who Amy was waving at before joining her in waving at Jake. Rosa still paid no attention to any of this, too used to this situation. Amy’s phone rang next to her.

“Hang on let me put you on speaker” She tapped the button for speaker and Jakes voice came out through her phone speaker.

 _“What are you three doing?”_ He moved to sit at his desk so he could look at them as if they were having a conversation not through two walls.

“Getting ready for the party, duh” Gina responded.

 _“What?”_ Jake asked, confused _“there’s still another two hours until its meant to start and even then, you should never be the first one there”_

“We’re making sure we have enough time to look our best” Amy answered the question this time.

_“Oh Ames you don’t even have to try to look your best”_

“Thanks Jake, really appreciate that” Rosa said sarcastically without looking up from the mirror she was using.

 _“Oh you two as well, you’re all great”_ He tacked on nervously _“I’m gonna let you three do your thang now, if you play music open the window so I can hear!”_

“Bye!” Gina and Amy responded in unison before the call ended.

They did as he asked and opened the window so he could hear the music they were listening to as they got ready. He could hear them laughing and discussing eyeshadow and eyeliner and other eye related products.

Amy almost burned herself on the curling iron when Jake started to dance along to “Man! I Feel Like a Woman!”, it was a hilarious display but the way he moved his hips was kind of hot. She kept that thought to herself but it seemed she didn’t have to say it for Rosa and Gina to notice, one of them tutting in the aftermath of her near miss.

Gina waved to Jake before closing the curtains and window so they could all change and add their finishing touches. The three of them looked hot, Amy in her red dress, Rosa in her usual all black attire, and Gina wearing another sparkly number. Gina was convinced they were going to be the hottest bitches at the party, Amy and Rosa humoured her by agreeing.

They _did_ look hot, but Amy couldn’t bring herself to be that confident in her looks yet, she hadn’t had enough drinks.

They walked to Terry’s house together, hyping each other up and laughing at nothing in particular, buzzed from the shots taken in the dorm before leaving. Rosa actually brought shot glasses with her this time.

By the time they arrived the sun had long set and the party was in full swing, she hoped that Jake and Charles were holding onto the beer pong table for them. Rosa had the same idea.

“Beer pong?” She asked Amy over the loud music, Amy nodded in response.

Rosa grabbed her wrist and dragged Amy through the house. They reached the beer pong table to see a crowd already gathered, she became disappointed, there was only a crowd when a game had already started.

As they got closer and pushed their way through the crowd, they saw Jake and Charles setting up the cups. Her face lit up, a smile spreading from ear to ear. She walked up to the edge of the table, and Jake looked up at her. Amy felt butterflies when she noticed Jake eyeing her up, from any other guy she’d feel uncomfortable but there was something about the way Jake was doing it. Perhaps also because Jake had made her feel like that before.

He smiled wide and approached her. He put a hand on her waist and leaned into her ear to tell her something over the music, Amy put her hand on his bicep and tried to keep her breathing steady.

“You ready for this?” He pulled his head away and raised an eyebrow at her. She leaned into his ear this time.

“I was born ready”

As she leaned back she smirked at him, before winking at him. After their interaction she sauntered over to Rosa, swaying her hips a little extra just for Jake. They four of them took their ceremonial shot and the match had begun.

The trash talk was intense, and primarily between Jake and Amy. Anyone watching would know that the trash talk was very sexually charged, but Jake and Amy seemed to be oblivious to that.

“You’re worse at beer pong than I am, that’s a fact” Jake said, holding his arms out proudly.

“I will make you eat those words!” Amy retorted. This time Jake crossed his arms and smirked at her.

“You can make me eat something but its not my words” He finished his sentence with a wink in her direction and landed his throw perfectly.

It went the way all their matches do, neck and neck until the end when it’s a face off with one cup left each. This round Jake and Charles won, Amy and Rosa regretfully drank the last cups and fist bumped to maintain good sportsmanship (only between themselves, not to Jake and Charles of course).

After the match Jake offered to make Amy a drink, so they went to the kitchen together while the others made their way to the designated dancing area. The two of them debated the logistics of the beer pong match, complimenting good throws and accusing the other of cheating every so often, laughing the whole time.

“Lets dance!” Amy told Jake, not waiting for an answer she grabbed his hand and dragged him to the dancefloor, not letting go of his hand once they got there.

Amy isn’t sure how long they danced for, still not letting go of Jake’s hand the whole time, but they danced long enough for her feet to begin to ache. She told Jake she was going to go sit outside, and he went with her.

They sat outside, chatting and sipping beer while their friends slowly joined them, all needing a break from the chaos inside. They were laughing and having what felt like an interesting conversation to their more than tipsy selves.

Somehow Jake started doing impressions, with Charles making some attempts too. At first he did impressions of celebrities which were all very average but it made Amy laugh. Then he tried to do impressions of people they knew, including the professors.

“No no, when Holt is disappointed, he speaks in B flat, get it right _Peralta_ ” Amy hoped her point came across well but she was slurring some of her words.

“Okay, I’ll do an impression of Amy next”

Amy groaned in response to this. Jake changed his voice to be a higher pitch.

“Sir will you be using letter grades or number grades” He held a finger up in front of him, mimicking Amy’s body language.

She found it offensively accurate, especially since he was quoting her directly. There was only one response when Jake teased her - that response was to tease back.

“My turn, I’m gonna do an impression of you” She pointed at Jake, before wiggling her body into position.

She tipped her head back slightly, closing her eyes and creasing her eyebrows together slightly, attempting to look like she was receiving some kind of pleasure. Her impression began with a low moan and then a sigh.

“Oh Amy… oh, oh Amyyy” She moaned out, trying to keep her voice low to match his “yes, please hmm yes more” Moaning some more to add affect “fuck yes” she kept her words drawn out and long.

All the laughing and giggling had stopped, everyone looking at her with wide eyes. Jake’s face was that of surprise. Amy opened her eyes and smirked, she was worried she’d crossed a line but Jake had already made a joke about what happened, it was her turn. She finished her performance by blowing a kiss in Jake’s direction, but instead of blowing the kiss she extended her middle finger.

Only her and Jake knew that she took those words right from his mouth, those words were a direct quote. Although a look around the group would show that Rosa put the pieces together quickly, while everyone else was a mix of confusion and curiosity.

Jake looked shocked for a moment before quickly raising an eyebrow and smirking back at her. Amy thought _uh oh, here’s the retaliation_. She should’ve been prepared for this.

“I change my Amy impression, its more along the lines of” He cleared his throat dramatically before raising the pitch of his voice again and mimicking Amy’s position “Oh fuck, Jake” a moan emanated from his throat “Yes please, please, please… hmm yes” a big sigh “harder, Jake, harder please” and a final moan to finish the show.

Now it was Amy’s turn to look shocked, she could feel the heat rising in her cheeks. Hearing him moan like that again made her shiver, it was hot the first time she’d heard them and even now as he was mocking her it was just as hot. That same part of her said she would do anything to hear him make those noises again.

Amy moved through her shock quickly, and critiqued his performance in attempt to end the conversation.

“Hm,” she paused for a moment “not your best” She smirked at him while he narrowed his eyes at her.

After that Amy quickly downed her drink, wanting to move forward from the situation. Charles was the one to change the subject to talking about the girl he was dancing with earlier. Once a few minutes had passed Amy excused herself to go and get another drink from the kitchen.

She looked through the alcohol options available to her, not much of a selection but she was past the point of being picky anyway. As Amy was making a poor attempt at measuring out the alcohol so as to not make her drink too strong she felt a presence next to her.

“Having a good night?” Jake asked her while making a drink of his own.

“A very good night. You?”

She laughed when Jake accidentally poured far too much liquor into his cup.

“I too am having an excellent night” He gave her a wide smile.

They clinked their cups together before taking sips, Jake wrinkling his nose up afterwards. Amy’s drink wasn’t too good either but they did their best with the supplies available. Slightly flat soda and vodka wasn’t a great mix, but they were so far into the night it didn’t matter much.

Jake leaned against the kitchen island while Amy sat on it so they could watch the people in the lounge room dancing to the music, laughing whenever someone looked ridiculous or fell. They were right next to each other, Amy’s thigh rubbing against Jakes arm whenever she laughed.

Tipsy Amy wasn’t helping their situation, her dress was already short, and she didn’t pull it down when it kept riding up as she sat on the kitchen island. Her brain and logical thinking was cloudy, all she was thinking was the other uncoordinated people on the dancefloor, and Jake.

She thought about how cute his hair looked, she thought about how hot the look of determination on his face was during beer pong. She thought about how the coloured lights in the lounge room danced across his face beautifully, and the moans he made outside made their way to her ears every so often.

To put it simply, she was a mess for Jake Peralta.

And judging by the way Jake’s eyes kept straying to her thigh as she sat on the kitchen island, he was a mess for her too.

The song changed and Amy knew the words and felt that this was her cue to resume her dancing from earlier. She tapped Jake on the shoulder to get his attention.

“Dance time! I like this song!”

Jake simply smiled as a response, holding out his hand for Amy to hold onto as she climbed down from the island. When she landed he kept a hold of her hand, and Amy wasn’t complaining. His hand was warm in hers, and she was past the point of not admitting that she wanted to be close to him. Also that she didn’t completely trust herself to stay upright and balanced in her shoes after being in them for so long.

They danced and danced to songs they knew by heart and songs they didn’t know at all, getting closer as the crowd grew. This time of the night was prime dancing time, especially since Gina had control of the music and had perfected her party playlist.

During a song Amy didn’t know she went to get some water, chugging almost a whole bottle, it helped in sobering her up a fair amount. Jake followed her and joined in hydrating, that is until they heard and saw Gina and Rosa standing on a coffee table singing No Scrubs flawlessly.

They quickly made their way through the crowd to be front row of the beautiful show happening in front of them, Jake being sure to record at least some of it on his phone. The crowd was cheering them on and hyping them up, it was an incredible atmosphere, Amy joining in the cheers.

The next song started and really got everyone going, Jake and Amy quickly made their way to the edge of the mob so as to not be suffocated. Amy briefly felt like she was in one of those teen movies where they play ridiculous songs over slow motion clips of a wild party, but she was actually living it.

However, this felt a lot more fun that those movie parties looked. Her and Jake were pushed up against one another by the crowd, neither of them complaining however. Jakes hands on Amy’s waist and hers moving between resting on his biceps or on his shoulders.

If she was getting really into the song she’d slide her hands all the way down his arms to meet his hands briefly, swaying her hips in time with the music. As the lights got darker and everyone became immersed in their own dancing, Jake and Amy got closer, their faces inches apart as they swayed to the music together.

Amy could feel his hands burning through her dress. They gradually moved down to grip her hips, and it sent shivers through her. As they got closer and were pressed up against each other, Amy had moved her hands to the nape of Jake’s neck, it took everything in her to not drag her fingers through his hair and pull him just those few inches closer.

She moved so her forehead was leaning against his, she could see him searching her face. Amy licked her lips and eyed up Jake’s lips, knowing what she wanted to do and how close she was to doing it. They made eye contact, and it felt as though through those moments of eye contact they had a brief conversation.

_I’m not sure what will happen tomorrow, but I want this now._

One of Amy’s hands moved up through the back of Jake’s hair, bringing herself even closer. His arms wrapped around her waist as their lips collided. They moved against each other while the music pumped through their veins. They pulled away, slightly out of breath and Amy began to consider whether they found an empty room in Terry’s house or they simply ran back to her dorm. Jake was a step ahead of her.

“Your room?” He asked her breathlessly, mouth right against her ear.

Amy didn’t verbally answer, simply took his hand and dragged him out of the house, paying no mind of telling any of their friends that she was leaving. Her and Jake began jogging to her dorm, giggling most of the time.

Once they reached her door, Jake held her up against it as they made out sloppily until someone wolf whistled at them. She quickly unlocked the door, throwing her things on the floor of her room as they stumbled inside.

They kept making out in the middle of her room, hands roaming each other until Amy began pushing Jake’s jacket off his shoulders. They briefly broke apart so Jake could remove his jacket and shoes and so Amy could take her shoes off.

After that was taken care of, Amy pushed Jake’s shoulders until he fell back onto the bed. She climbed on top to straddle him and pushed his t-shirt up to roam her hands over his chest. Jake was pushing her dress even further up her thighs and had a hand tangled in her hair.

Jake pulled back for a moment and looked at Amy with dark eyes.

“You sure you wanna do this?” He sounded slightly out of breath.

“Yes, you?” Amy responded immediately, having already made up her mind.

“Fuck yes”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I giggle maniacally when I reach the end of this chapter while proofreading.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this one and enjoyed how this party ended and all the shenangians that ensued, that sexual tension could be felt by everyone in New York I swear lol


	12. You and I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ANOTHER morning after?????? These two just cannot get enough of each other.
> 
> Fun fact: this chapter title is what I was going to call the whole fic but I then changed my mind to something weirder - let me know if I made a mistake not calling it this lol
> 
> This is another shorter one but I hope you enjoy!

Amy was rudely woken by her phone ring tone. She remembered dropping her bag by the door last night, at the same time she registered the warmth emanating from the body next to her on the bed. She was lying on her back whilst Jake faced her, arm draped over her stomach and mouth hanging open slightly.

Carefully she slipped out from under his arm and walked over to pick up her phone, quickly pulling Jake’s shirt on in the process. On her phone screen was Rosa’s name and her contact picture (simply a picture of an axe because Amy isn’t sure pictures of Rosa actually exist).

“Hi Rosa” Amy whispered into the phone, trying not to wake Jake.

 _“You better not tell me there’s a boy in your bed and you better not tell me its Jake”_ She said angrily, or at least Amy thought it was angry, she still had trouble reading Rosa sometimes.

“This conversation will be very short then” Amy finished her sentence with a yawn and quickly checked the time on her phone – _10am._

_“Don’t confuse him and don’t hurt him or I will kill you”_

“I thought you were on my side?” Amy questioned, offended at Rosa’s change of heart.

 _“I’ve told you I’m not on anyone’s side, I want what is best for both of you”_ She groaned, as if pained by showing feelings and voicing that she cares about her friends.

“Aw that’s sweet Rosa” Amy giggled quietly, watching Jake stir in his sleep.

_“It isn’t, tell anyone and I’ll kill you”_

“Sure you will” Just as Rosa sounded like she was going to threaten Amy with death again, Amy said goodbye and hung up, still giggling slightly at Rosa’s concern.

Amy tiptoed back to the bed and carefully climbed under the duvet, cuddling up closer to Jake to soothe the cold of the morning that was biting at her as she spoke on the phone. As she put a cold hand on his chest he slowly moved to wrap an arm around her and pull her closer.

Doing that with his eyes closed still half asleep was impressive, and Amy placed her head comfortably on his shoulder, feeling herself grow tired again. As her eyes began to slowly close again she felt Jake’s hand rub her arm, giving it a small squeeze, urging her to stay awake.

When she turned her head to look at him, his eyes were open, sleepy and tired, but open. He smiled down at her, it was a smile she hadn’t seen on him many times before. It was a smile that wasn’t his usual big goofy smile, but it wasn’t a fake one she’d seen him use when the barista got his order wrong. It was a smile that made her heart melt and warmed her from the inside, a smile that she couldn’t help but smile back at.

“Good morning” Jake said as he brought his hand up to run his fingers through her hair slowly,

“Morning, how are you?” Amy relaxed into his touch.

“Very tired, you?” He let out a small breathy laugh, they both knew it was a big night.

“Also very tired”

A silence fell between the two of them, it wasn’t awkward, it was both of them giving the other time to put words together. Talking about feelings was hard for them at the best of times, but first thing in the morning wasn’t Jake’s favourite time to do _serious_ stuff like talking.

“Jake,” Amy built up the courage to break the silence “I’m just uh gonna say this before I chicken out, because if I chicken out Rosa will be very mad at me”

Jake laughed, his face soft giving Amy a safe space to say whatever she needed to. Perhaps he already knew what she was going to tell him. She broke eye contact, more nervous than she’s ever been in her life.

“I really like you, like a lot, as you have said before – like romantic stylez, with a Z” It felt like the weight of the world had been lifted off her shoulders.

It was all out in the open now, her feelings for him, his feelings for her. Amy was cautious to feel happy, an awful part of her saying that maybe Jake has moved on, maybe he doesn’t want to be with her after everything that’s happened. But the bigger part of her is telling her that he wouldn’t have slept with her a second time if he didn’t feel _something_.

“Its funny you say that, because I think that I _might_ sort of be _kiiinda_ somewhat _maaaybee_ -“

Amy flicked his chest lightly while he laughed.

“ _Jaaaaake_ ” Amy whined.

“I like you a lot too, but you already knew that” His smile grew bigger, looking at Amy like she was the only thing in the world that mattered.

Amy propped herself up on her elbows so she could see Jake’s face better, he wrapped an arm around her waist.

“Jake Peralta, will you be my boyfriend?” She bit her lip, still slightly nervous to ask him even though he just told her that’s something he wants.

“Hmm, on one condition” Amy raised an eyebrow “you have to be my girlfriend, I won’t have it any other way”

Amy pretended to think it over for a moment before leaning down to peck him on the lips.

“I think I can make that work” She smiled wide at him, contemplating how this was probably one of the best mornings of her life.

“Well then _girlfriend”_ They both giggled “should we go get some breakfast before our friends start to get concerned”

“Definitely, I’m hungry”

They got up and Amy got dressed with leggings and refusing to part with Jake’s shirt, making him walk back to his room in just jeans and a jacket so he could get changed. When Amy was done wrestling with her hair she left her room to see Jake leaning on his door looking at his phone, looking up and smiling when he saw her.

They walked to the dining hall together, Jake keeping an arm around her shoulders as they walked through the campus. They laughed about the night before and theorised what the rest of their friends did after they left.

Jake kept a hand on the small of Amy’s back as they waited to get their food, keeping it there as they walked to their usual table. Everyone else was at the table already, looking tired but not miserable. Rosa, Gina, and Charles were all making conversation until Jake and Amy approached the table, the occupants quieted.

“Good morning everyone” Jake tried to say casually but definitely noticing the shift in the group.

“Where have you two been?” Rosa asked with a smirk.

“Uh I had to knock on Jake’s door for like five minutes before he woke up” Amy responded with a nervous laugh as she sat down.

Jake gave her a quick confused look but sat down next to her. The breakfast conversation continued as normal, swapping stories from the party last night. They all dispersed when Gina said she was ready to sleep off the headache creeping up on her, everyone else having odd jobs and studying they needed to get done.

On the walk back to their dorms Jake spoke up.

“So I assume we’re not telling them yet then?”

Amy tensed up slightly, as much as she loved her friends they could be a bit much at times. She wanted to tell them, but maybe after a week or two of figuring out their relationship.

“If that’s alright… just a week or two until we’ve got us figured out” She was wringing her hands together, nervous about Jake’s reaction.

“That’s fine Ames, whatever you’re comfortable with” He wrapped an arm around her shoulders again, and pulled her close “just tell me next time”

He laughed lightly and it eased every nerve in Amy’s body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> um ow they're so cute together change my mf mind


	13. The Greatest Love Story

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aw we're at the last chapter :(  
> If you've read this far thank you so much, I hope you enjoy this weird lil conclusion that made me laugh when I thought of it.
> 
> Love you all!

Amy wouldn’t call herself clumsy, the only time she got close was whenever she had been drinking and was wearing heels. Which who wouldn’t become slightly unbalanced in that situation. But in her daily life, she was well composed.

Therefore, its baffling to her as to how she managed to badly sprain her wrist falling over on the sidewalk on the way back from class on Thursday. Luckily someone helped her pack her books back into her bag after they spilled all over the ground.

She dropped her bag in her room and swapped it for her handbag and purse, and went straight to Jake’s room. She knocked on the door with her left hand.

“Can you drive me to the doctor?” Amy asked, eyebrows creased together in worry and pain.

“Wait what, are you okay?” Jake’s eyes went wide and Amy could tell his brain was already coming up with a number of scenarios.

She showed him her wrist, hand covered in scrapes from hitting and dragging along the rough pavement.

“Oh Ames” Now his eyebrows creased together and he looked very sympathetic.

Jake quickly grabbed his keys and walked Amy to his car, keeping an arm around her waist the whole time. Once they had reached the car Jake asked what happened and Amy filled him in, he asked her how much it hurt. For anyone else she would’ve sucked it up and played strong, but there was no use pretending for Jake and she felt the tears pricking at her eyes before falling slowly.

“It hurts a lot”

Jake’s look of concern seemed to grow upon seeing Amy’s tears, keeping a hand on her thigh for support while also speeding up his driving.

The doctor confirmed Amy’s theory of a serious sprained wrist, was given a brace and told to not move it too much for at least a week and then ease back into moving it, giving her painkillers. Before they left she had her cuts and scrapes cleaned by a nurse.

While getting her hand cleaned, Jake began to feel some of her pain as she held his hand so tight he was worried it’d go numb.

“Its okay babe, you’re doing great” He reassured her while trying to adjust her grip on him to be less painful.

She didn’t need stitches, but the chemicals and touching of the tender skin hurt enough to make her shed a few more tears but also become slightly angry, begging the process to go faster. After the cleaning and the nurse helping her put on the brace, Amy was sent on her way. Left to fend for herself with just one capable hand.

“Wanna watch a movie, make you feel better?” Jake asked when they got inside her room.

Amy nodded and climbed on the bed, getting herself comfy. Jake let her pick the movie and didn’t complain the entire time they watched it, even though Amy could tell he was bored. But she appreciated him not making fun of her favourite font documentary.

At dinner everyone asked about it and they only giggled a little bit at how uncool the story of her injury was. She did however leave out the part where Jake took her to the doctor and held her hand as she grumbled about having the cuts cleaned and dressed.

Despite the teasing they all offered any help she needed, but Amy was independent and could handle herself. It wasn’t her dominant hand that got injured so she should be able to get by for a few weeks with only one hand.

That was until…

“Charles would have a field day, he might actually have a heart attack and die” Amy sighed, frustrated and defeated.

Jake just stood there and laughed, not at her but the thought of Charles’ reaction.

“This is absolutely not how he can find out, I don’t care how he finds out as long as he doesn’t know about _this_ ”

“I think it would be hilarious” Jake giggled some more as Amy glared at him “also its very new to see you admitting defeat”

Amy punched him in the shoulder with her good hand, he mocked a look of hurt.

“I am injured you shouldn’t be making fun of me” Amy raised an eyebrow, failing to supress a smile.

“You seem stressed, Ames, is there something else your injured hand can’t take care of” He wiggled his eyebrows at her and rubbed his hands up and down the sides of her waist.

“I’m about to take care of you in a minute” She threatened with a pseudo glare on her face.

“Hm you do still have a hand _and_ a mouth” He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively again.

Amy moved out of his hold, picking up her shower supplies and moving towards his door to leave.

“You’re on thin ice, Peralta” She narrowed his eyes at him as he scrambled to follow her out.

“Oh I love when you threaten me”

He giggled the whole way to the bathroom, Amy trying hard to stop her own giggles from falling out.

They tried to make sure no one watched them walk into the same shower cubicle together, lest anyone make assumptions or tell someone about it.

“Make sure you get everywhere” Amy said, shoulders slumped.

“Trust me Ames”

She instructed him exactly how to shampoo her hair so that it would be washed properly, Jake cooperating mostly the whole time, only giving her one mohawk. Amy insisted she could do everything else fine, but still asked Jake to help dry her hair.

It was embarrassing, Amy didn’t need anyone’s help, she pride herself of being very independent. Of course something like being able to wash her own hair was her downfall. Luckily she had a very kind and caring boyfriend who didn’t make fun of her too much for asking for help. Well, the teasing he did do wasn’t malicious.

That Sunday instead of recovering from hangovers the group of them sat in the library studying, they had done it before but not often enough. Amy enjoyed studying on her own but it was always nice to study with others doing different majors who gave different perspectives.

Being with Amy had actually made Jake study more, he took to a reward system very easily but that meant a lot of their studying had to be done in their dorms. The library was a very sacred place to Amy, and in public was very much crossing her line.

While they mostly studied in silence, every once in a while there would be a small discussion over a ridiculous question or assessment given to them or a rant about an awful professor. Jake would lean over and help Amy when looking through her binders, and Amy tried to ignore the looks Rosa and Gina were giving them and sending to each other.

Charles seemed very unaware about the whole situation, furrowing his eyebrows at his current essay. Charles didn’t notice Jake tallying how many questions he answered in order to get a _reward_ from Amy, even though he and Amy would get up to those activities regardless.

Jake learned quickly that he loved making Amy proud, even though she would say that she’s always proud of him. He studied harder because she made him believe in himself more, and the excitement she got when he got a good grade on a test or assessment was something he would never get tired of.

The rewards that came along with it were added extra, he definitely didn’t mind Amy getting off on good test scores and perfect attendance.

Amy noticed Rosa and Gina whispering to each other, but tried to ignore it as they weren’t bothering her yet.

“So Amy, how have you been going?” Rosa asked suddenly out of nowhere, bothering Amy.

“Uh I’m doing fine, why?” Amy raised a suspicious eyebrow at Rosa.

“Just wondering how the wrist has been treating you, difficulties with anything?” Rosa further inquired.

“There’s really only been one thing I had trouble with but I’ve got it handled” Amy answered vaguely, hoping that would be enough for Rosa.

“What was it?” Gina prodded. Amy sighed and rolled her eyes, putting her pen down.

“It was washing my hair, I didn’t realise how difficult it’d be to wash my hair with one hand” She let out a small laugh “ _but_ I’ve figured it out now”

Amy picked her pen back up and tried to focus back on studying, noticing Jake smiling out of the corner of her eye. He kept looking at his books but was clearly listening to the conversation. There was a few moments of silence where Amy thought the conversation ended, before Gina picked it right back up again.

“ _How_ did you figure it out?” This time Gina smirked as she asked.

Amy realised that they must know something, Rosa never prompts conversations let alone asks questions about how Amy is. Gina also doesn’t ask questions about how Amy is or cares. Therefore, the one conclusion is that they know something and are trying to get Amy to admit to it.

She wanted to look over to Jake for support but he was still pretending to look at his notes, and if she looked over Gina and Rosa would most definitely know that something is up. Charles also seemed to be listening in, but not averting his eyes yet.

“I just uh wash my hair with one hand, Gina, its difficult and I look weird but I manage. Are you happy now?”

Gina giggled and Rosa smirked slightly.

“Sure” Rosa said unbelieving.

“Oh my god let it go” Amy groaned.

There was another silence, Rosa joining in Gina’s giggling. The group of them were quiet for another minute and a half, Amy wouldn’t admit that she was getting a bit angry at all their questions and interrogation. She was beginning to regret studying with friends.

“Hey Amy” Gina said, making Amy look up and glare at Gina “show us how you wash your hair with one hand”

That was the breaking point, that was when she snapped.

“Oh my god! What do you want me to tell you for god’s sake! _Fine_ , its Jake, Jake has been helping me because he’s a great boyfriend. Is that what you wanted to hear! Just fucking study, please!”

A stunned silence fell over the five of them, Gina and Rosa kept the smirks on their faces, clearly happy to have squeezed the truth out of Amy. Charles was shocked at all the news he’s just learned, and Jake was just happy to be there. He was the one to break the silence.

“Way to keep your cool, babe” Jake snorted as Amy elbowed him in the ribs.

“Could’ve used your support back there” Amy finally looked at him, and seeing his smile eased her brief anger and brought her down from the adrenaline of the outburst.

“That would’ve made it worse and you know that”

No one seems to have acknowledged Charles who seems to be frozen in place.

“You alright, bud?” Jake asked him.

Charles squealed something out about how he was so happy they were together, but he also seemed like he could barely breathe.

“Wait until he finds out we’ve been together for almost a month now” Amy said to Jake but loud enough that Charles would hear.

That was when Charles screamed in the library, to the result of strange looks from other students in the library and laughs from everyone at their table.

It took Charles half an hour to calm down and begin moving his body again, by then everyone else had moved on and was back on track with their study, including Jake and Amy.

At dinner Jake and Amy had to field questions from everyone – mainly Charles – about their relationship, filling everyone in on the PG-rated details. Charles barely touched his food, listening to their story as if it were the greatest love story ever written.

It wasn’t the greatest love story, but it was theirs, and Amy was happy with that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading!!!  
> I'm considering adding some more onto the end like an epilogue type deal (like when they first say 'i love you' or meet the parents), let me know if you'd be interested in reading that and/or what you'd wanna see and perhaps I'll whip something up!  
> I'm fairly proud of this one, took me a few weeks to write and get perfect how I wanted but I'm glad I did spend the time on it. Its the longest fic I've written so far and I wanna try and start writing longer stuff, so hopefully this is a step in the right direction.
> 
> Thanks again, love you!


	14. Murder Mysteries and Sunny Days

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a short epilogue that takes place probably a month or so after the last chapter. I hope you enjoy it, it is v sweet and I listened to a very fluffy playlist while writing so lets hope those vibes made their way into it

“Wasn’t that great!” Amy asked Jake with a big smile.

They had just watched one of her favourite murder mystery movies, she loved murder mystery movies because she loved solving the crime along with the detectives in the movie. The satisfaction she got out of solving it correctly, and she always made a competition of how early into the movie could she figure out the killer.

Jake’s favourite movies were more action based, so Amy would understand if he didn’t like but since she’s sat through Die Hard four times since their relationship began it was only fair he watched one of her favourites.

“It was good, but I knew who it was so quick” He responded with a smug smile.

“Are you kidding?” She was shocked, the first time Amy had watched the movie even she had trouble solidifying her guesses.

“He showed up later than everyone else and was so suspicious the whole time, the selfless act was very telling, it was clearly him, Ames”

“You just don’t appreciate a good murder mystery movie” Jake raised an eyebrow at her “They’re fantastic, when you find a good one its unlike anything else, it’s the best feeling when you put all the pieces together and bam there it is, the killer is right there and at first its so difficult but when its all together they just fall right into your lap. And then you continue watching looking for all the other clues and evidence that solidifies your case further until the end when it’s the big reveal and bam, you were right and it feels like you were there and caught the killer yourself”

Jake just looked at her with a smile, he listened to every word and took it all in, remembering everything she loved. There was a silence between them, Jake just looking at Amy and Amy becoming a bit embarrassed at her long monologue about murder mystery movies.

“Sorry, that was a bit much, I just really like them” She looked at her lap as he cheeks reddened.

“I love you” Jake said quietly.

Amy whipped her head up to look at him, he still wore that sweet smile that made all of her troubles and anxieties melt away. Amy knew she loved Jake, but she wasn’t sure if he felt the same.

Amy knew she loved Jake.

_They were all sitting under a tree somewhere on campus. Spread out on the grass with blankets, books, and laptops. It was such a nice day they decided that studying outside was their only option, and Amy wasn’t going to argue at all._

_She was leaning up against the tree, reading a book having taken a break from studying. Jake and Charles were playing an awful and uncoordinated game of catch with a tennis ball they found on the ground while Rosa typed on her laptop and Gina tapped away at her phone screen._

_Jake and Charles seemed to have gotten tired and made their way back to the three girls, Charles opening a container with some food in it. Jake made a beeline for Amy, at first he sat down next to her so that their bodies were touching, then began to lean his head on Amy’s shoulder._

_“Hey, you can lie down on my lap” Amy told him, squeezing his hand before scrunching up his jacket and putting it in her lap as a makeshift pillow._

_“Thanks” He pecked her on the cheek before lying down and shifting so he was comfortable._

_Amy absentmindedly stroked his hair while she read her book, looking down and noticing he’d fallen asleep with his head in her lap, one hand resting on her knee. She placed her bookmark in the book and set it down beside her, running one hand through Jake’s curls and placing the other on his shoulder._

_As she looked down at him, Amy knew, there was nothing she wouldn’t do for him, and he had proved he would do anything for her. Amy knew in that moment that despite his flaws, she loved him. She loved everything about him, she loved the curls on his head to the smile he wore almost constantly. She loved how he was always there for her, she loved that no matter what he always knew what to say._

_If he didn’t know what to say he knew what to do, even if it was just getting her a cup of tea or giving her a cuddle. Jake was her best friend, she knew him like no one else did – not even Charles. And he knew her like no one else did, he knew everything from her favourite food to the ongoing troubles with her brother._

_Every other relationship she’d questioned her feelings, but never with him, with Jake she was always sure. Even in their tough times, she was sure._

_In that moment, Amy knew she loved Jake._

“Huh?” Amy raised her eyebrows slightly, Jake laughed lightly.

“I love you, Ames” He kept looking at her with that sweet smile that seemed to be reserved for her and no one else.

“I love you too” She returned the smile.

He put his hands on either side of her face and brought her in for a kiss, it wasn’t one of the passionate ones that lead to more, it was a kiss that was simply that. When they pulled away Jake pecked her on the nose before wrapping an arm around her shoulders, Amy leaned forward to pick up her laptop and choose another movie.

They sat and watched another movie together, Amy didn’t focus much because she was lost in a daydream, except it wasn’t just a daydream. She was thinking about the look on his face, and the warmth inside her, his arm around her had never felt more comforting.

Amy knew she loved Jake, and the more she thought about it, the more she realised that she’s loved Jake for a long time.

_She sat there telling him everything about one of her favourite movies, and in the moment Jake knew he loved Amy._

_But another part of him knew that he had loved her for a long time now._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really enjoyed writing this one!  
> Love isn't always big romantic gestures and massive monologues, love can be listening to a love song and picturing them. It can be when they make you laugh at something silly, it can be when they tell you something they're passionate about. Love is when they remember the small things about you, or you remember about them. Love is inside jokes that you forget the origin to, love is having someone to go to when the rain is just a bit too heavy outside.  
> That's what I wanted to show in this chapter, love is whatever you want it to be.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed!! <3

**Author's Note:**

> As always - thanks for reading! <3


End file.
